I'm a PERVERT?  Tradução alternativa
by ElleAmane
Summary: Uma coleção de L x Misa, casos com romance implícito e tudo mais. O Rated pode mudar de acordo com o avanço da história. Dedicado a todos os fãs LMisa.   Escrito por Cooper Writer Crafter. Traduzido e adaptado por ElleAmane.
1. For your eyes only

**[**Oi pessoas, como vão? D:  
Entonces deixa eu explicar, sou uma viciadinha em LxMisa [apedrejada] Sim sim acho que o jeito fofo da Misa-Misa é perfeito para o jeitão intelectual do L *-*, anyway percebi tristemente que tem POUQUISSIMAS fics dos dois em portuga DD:, então resolvi fazer umas traduções e adaptações (sem permissão) das fics em outros idiomas [ fugindo do cara dos direitos autorais G_G] mas er estou colocando os créditos bonitinhos como manda a lei u.ú  
Meu único papel é traduzir (muito mal por sinal) e fazer umas pequenas adaptações pra não perder o sentido.  
enfim espero que gostem, a primeira que escolhi foi _"I'm a pervert?"_[ .net/s/3714334/1/Im_a_PERVERT] da _Cooper Writer Crafter_, as 'N.A's" são todas dela, apenas traduzidas e colocadas no capitulo.  
Arigatou pela atenção e deixem reviews para qualquer critica, queixa, xingamento, apedrejamento virtual, sugestões, elogios etcetc *-* se puderem deixar reviews lá na fic original tbm ia ser incrível, porque afinal a criadora mesmo é a [[Ler foneticamente  
Bom é isso, chega de enrrolação. n.n  
Só lembrando: essa fic **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos DD: e death note não me pertence. Se pertencesse L nunca teria morrido, e Misa não se sujeitaria tanto ao Raito Imagay Ò.ó**]**_  
_

Titulo: I'm a PERVERT?  
Anime: Death Note  
Personagens centrais: L x Misa  
Rated: T  
AVISOS: insinuações e possível Lemon.  
Resumo: Uma coleção de L x Misa, casos com romance implícito e tudo mais. O Rated pode mudar de acordo com o avanço da história. Dedicado a todos os fãs LMisa.

N.A : Para aqueles de nós que querem dar um tempo de fanfics yaoi L x Raito, e para quem gosta da personagem Misa Amane apesar de toda a descriminação por suas falhas e 'estupidez', essa fic é para todos vocês.

Escrito por Cooper Writer Crafter. Traduzido e adaptado por ElleAmane.  
todos os direitos resevados a Obata Takeshi e Ohba Tsugumi_**.**_

* * *

1º - Somente pelos seus olhos.

Se não fossem pelas malditas algemas, Misa Amane seria a garota viva mais feliz, de certa forma.

Não somente por isso. Sua falta de sorte começara desde que ela se encontrava presa em cintos de couro, com os olhos vendados, confinada em algum espaço oculto.  
Fisica e mentalmente torturada, sendo interrogada como uma criminosa pelas mãos de certo detetive irritante que ela sempre pensou ser um maniaco pervertido.  
Falava sobre a aparência dele também. Misa sempre quis riscar os olhos dele. Aqueles olhos eram absurdamente feios com toda a falta de sono e nebulosidade naquelas órbitas negras.  
Ah e queria tanto dar um bom corte naquele cabelo desarrumado, um colchão de fios negros que mais parecia um corvo.  
Ela desejava que ele tomasse se não onze, pelo menos um banho. E também poderia selecionar ao menos um estilo diferente de roupas ao invés de camisa branca e calças jeans. (e ele era tão magrinho também!) E o mais importante: os hábitos alimentares. O que afinal tinha naquele cérebro extremamente talentoso, pra ser capaz de usar todo o açucar em excesso no corpo na resolução de crimes históricos?  
E Misa odiava o fato dele nunca ficar gordo. Porque ela ganhava peso e se sentia mais insegura com relação a Raito -que a proposito estava algemado ao detetive nojento desde o primeiro dia após sair do confinamento -.  
Para falar a verdade, a raiva acumulada era mais dirigida à maneira como ele olhava para ela.  
Olhava com um largo olhar vazio, como se ampliasse horizontes de um céu escuro.  
Angustiante. Seria simpático se Ryuuzaki simplesmente desaparecesse junto com a pervesão, ideias enrroladas de suspeitos e acompanhamento diário.

"Raito, por que não podemos simplesmente ir a um encontro sozinhos, sem ele?"

"Pergunte a ele o porquê" disse Raito em tom despreocupado ,numa tarde enquanto navegava visitando dados da Yotsuba para a investigação.

Misa não se dirigiu a Ryuuzaki, mas o detetive lhe respondeu, "Misa-san, devemos nos acostumar com esse esquema. Não posso me desvencilhar de Raito-kun até eu ter provado em cem por cento- "

" Raito, você não vai dormir comigo hoje?" Misa interrompeu rudemente. Ela odiava o jeito com que ele falava tão lento e pensativo, refletindo cada palavra de modo cortês em seus perfeitos discursos. Tudo nele era odioso.

"Estou ocupado Misa" Raito permaneceu impassível, tentando ao máximo manter seus olhos na tela o tempo todo. As algemas tilintaram quando moveu seu pulso para poder digitar algo no teclado. Ryuuzaki fez menção de levantar a xícara de café para tomar um gole, quando Misa começara a gritar com ele, fazendo-o a encarar, confuso ao invés de aborrecido.

"Ryuuzaki-san é um pervertido" Misa batia os pés " Você tem prazer nisso, não tem?"

"Sobre o que Misa-san está falando?" Os olhos de Ryuuzaki estavam arregalados, e ela odiava o jeito como ele perguntava tão inocentemente.

"Você quer Raito só pra você, é por isso! Você é gay "

"Misa-san, você me confunde."

Misa mordeu o lábio inferior de frustração. "Misa não gosta Ryuuzaki-san."

Ryuuzaki quase levantou a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.  
Misa soltou outro rosnado e voltou a atenção para Raito.

Raito, que queria paz e sossego mesmo tendo o detetive pairando em volta dele como um abutre ( com certeza era melhor do que estar com Misa em um encontro, de qualquer maneira) disse calmamente " Vá descansar no seu quarto, Ok Misa?" _Deus, mulher, isso é uma dica.  
_Misa fez um beicinho, em seguida vendo que este era mais um round que ela perdera, virou as costas para longe de Raito.  
As marias-chiquinhas se moviam elegantemente, enquanto ela ao passar fizera algo realmente infantil: Batera na parte lateral da cabeça de Ryuuzaki, sem a intenção de bater com força. A cabeça de Ryuuzaki seguiu o trajeto do gesto, mas ele não disse nada, nem reagiu.

Misa voltou para o seu quarto e se atirou no sofá. E então se lembrou da câmera instalada ao redor. Encolheu-se ao pensar que Ryuuzaki estava olhando novamente para ela. Era muito humilhante ser violada em uma tela grande na sala de controles, enquanto um grupo de homens assistia suas atividades diárias. Misa não se importava com Raito, seu pai, Matsuda, Aizawa e Mogi nesse caso. Era aquele maldito Ryuuzaki!

Pensou seriamente em mostrar a língua para a câmera, mas não queria que Raito visse um comportamento tão imaturo dela.

Naquela noite, Misa fora na ponta dos pés para a sala de controle principal, a fim de ver Raito. Ficou surpresa ao encontrá-lo em pé ao lado de uma porta, onde o resto da corrente das algemas estava. Ele parecia muito aborrecido.

"Ryuuzaki" disse ele "você está ai a quase dois minutos, não está pronto ainda?"

"Dê-me mais cinco minutos, Raito-kun"

" O que está fazendo aí afinal?"

" Que motivo eu teria para vir ao banheiro? Acho que bebi muito café"

_Você só pensou nisso agora?_ Disse Raito para si mesmo de forma que o detetive não o escutasse.  
Misa riu prazersamente. Esta era a oportunidade de ter Raito só para ela. Olhou para o monitor e viu que seu quarto ainda era monitorado. Que pervertido! Bem pelo menos, era só Raito que iria ver.

Ela voltou para seu quarto rapidamente, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.  
Sabia que só Raito estava assistindo.

Cuidadosamente, ela se sentou na mesa, olhando para a câmera, num ângulo que ela sabia que ele iria vê-la bem. Cruzou as pernas lentamente e, em seguida, puxou sedutoramente uma de suas leggings listrada para baixo.

"Ryuuzaki, é minha vez agora está bem?Pare de puxar a corrente estou ocupado aqui." Raito já estava dentro do banheiro.

No momento em que Misa esstava no seu quarto, Ryuuzaki já havia saído e esperava pacientemente o menino mais novo acabar seus afazeres.

Todo o seu foco estava na tela fazendo com que ele quase tivesse um ataque cardiaco, quando percebeu que tinha tropeçado puxou a corrente. Raito se recusou a obedecê-lo. Os olhos de Ryuuzaki se arregalaram enquanto ele ficava ali observando.

Oh, bem, tinha 24 anos depois de tudo. Ele tinha necessidade de uma mudança de hobby ou interesse que não fosse os que ele tinha agora. Lembou-se especificamente que Misa foi quem o chamou de pervertido. E de alguma forma, por alguma coisa de natureza bizarra, ele queria provar o contrário.  
Humilhante, mas ah va lá. Raito estava demorando mesmo.

Ryuuzaki foi mordiscando seu polegar enquanto observava Misa, que após ter sido bem sucedida com a remoção das suas leggings,estava agora dedilhando a alça de sua blusa vermelha, abraçando seu corpo. Ele engoliu em seco, perguntando por que ele parecia estar antecipando isso. Ele não podia (ou não queria) tirar os olhos do monitor.

Misa puxou para baixo a cinta, o tempo todo sorrindo e olhando para a câmera fixamente. Ryuuzaki não se atreveu a respirar. Raito, percebendo que o companheiro de algema estava muito calado, disse num meio sarcasmo, "Não se preocupe, Ryuuzaki. Você terá um bolo de morango por esperar tanto, eu prometo."

Oh ele estava ficando um pouco, Ok, como eles falam.

Misa passou a puxar para baixo a outra alça. Então, finalmente, puxou a parte superior da blusa inteira para abaixo da cintura, expondo um sutiã violeta que sustentava seus belos seios no lugar. Ryuuzaki mordiscou o polegar mais em baixo.

"Raito -kun, quanto tempo você ainda precisa?"

"Quase pronto, talvez mais uns dois minutos."

"Fique com o seu tempo."

"Tudo bem ..." Raito por um momento pensou ter algo errado, mas resolveu ignorar.

Misa estava passando as mãos nas coxas dela, provocando-lhe a carne nua com os dedos de unhas perfeitamente manicuradas. E então abriu as pernas afastadas. Ryuuzaki podia ver um esboço leve de sua calcinha. Ele foi tentado a dar alguns passos para frente para que pudesse espiar melhor mas lutou contra o impulso. Estava começando a se sentir muito quente, muito quente, pois a sala era fria, pelo menos, zero negativo na sala de controles. Watari gostava de mantê-lo dessa maneira, mas nem o ar-condicionado poderia fazer o calor repentino diminuir.

"Estou pronto, Ryuuzaki". Raito abriu a porta apenas no momento em que Misa já tirava a roupa de baixo, cruzando as pernas, para não dar fácil vizualização assim tão rápido e levantou a calcinha violeta rendada em vista, rindo.

Raito agora encarava o rosto branco. Ele não disse nada para enfrentá-lo nem sentia nada com relação à situação. Ryuuzaki parado, tentava apenas não entrar em colapso.

E assim Raito disse, "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro novamente."

"Tome seu tempo, Raito-kun."

Raito balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta atrás dele, rindo com a nova descoberta que fizera sobre Ryuuzaki.

Na manhã seguinte, Misa pulara alegremente em volta de Raito, pensando ter compartilhado uma experiência maravilhosa na noite passada. Ryuuzaki por sua vez mal a olhara nesse dia. Afinal, ele a tinha olhado na noite passada inteira e fora bastante satisfatório, por enquanto. 

* * *

Escrito por Cooper Writer Crafter. Traduzido e adaptado por ElleAmane.  
todos os direitos resevados a Obata Takeshi e Ohba Tsugumi_**. ©  
**_


	2. Disaster in Cold Showers

2º - Desastres em chuveiros de agua fria.

Se você acha que são apenas os dois suspeitos a se sentirem desconfortaveis quando o investigador principal decide se algemar a um deles, então você está errado.  
Ryuuzaki, o famoso detetive conhecido como "L" estava sofrendo o pior tipo de desconforto: algo a ver com um contato humano ao qual ele nunca se permitiu ter, basicamente porque :  
**A)** Ele era muito comprometido com seu trabalho. **B)** A probabilidade dele ser autista era de 28 porcento segundo sua propria estimativa e **C) **Ele certamente não gostaria que as pessoas tivessem a impressão errada dele. Apesar de que ele poderia facilmente tolerar os insultos sobre peculiaridades da sua personalidade.  
Isso era tudo que ele não gostava na ideia proposta por ele, mas apesar dele ser um homem arrogante (porque normalmente isso te segue quando se é inteligente.) ele tinha a capacidade de engolir o seu orgulho, e somente isso.  
Seus trejeitos arrogantes eram extremos em seus métodos, e muitas vezes causavam espanto em seus funcionarios, sendo estes do caso Kira, mas Ryuuzaki preferia seguir na sua linha de pensamento e ignorá-los, mesmo sendo considerado antiético e "pervertido" ( Certa modelo loira vem à mente agora) iria seguir desse jeito até sua hipótese se provar correta.  
Dentro de um banheiro claustrofóbico, em um dos andares da propria sede. Algemado a um suspeito, (que podia ou não ser o pior tipo de megalomaníaco sociopata narcisista ofuscando valores morais, que gostaria de matá-lo, mas que talvez, apenas fosse o seu amigo atual.) Ryuuzaki aparecia indefeso e até mesmo com medo, especialmente após a segunda suspeita (uma menina bonita, que podia ou não ser cumplice do assasino dito anteriormente e que inegavelmente era seguidora desse assassino. Ou que talvez só fosse a namorada com carinho excessivo do seu atual amigo) Apareceu do nada, fechando a porta atrás dela falando em voz alta.  
Ela zombou-lhes claramente com as mãos na cintura. Raito, seu suspeito e amigo, piscou atônito, dando um olhar semi-frio para Misa, obviamente irritado pela interrupção. Ryuuzaki apenas piscou, mordendo o dedo um pouco mais forte.

" Se afaste, vou me juntar a vocês dois"

Ryuuzaki sentiu seus ouvidos sangrarem quando a frase fora pronunciada.  
O que ela esperava afinal?Que eles se mostrassem a ela sem um interrogatório prévio? Ele não era aquele tipo de homem, diabos, ele não era nenhum tipo de homem levando em consideração essa matéria. Era apenas L, Ryuuzaki, o cara que sempre se sentiu apenas uma unidade de processamento de informações ao invés de um ser humano. Tudo aquilo era muito novo pra ele.

Felizmente, Raito podia reagir adequadamente nessas situações. Ele tinha a estranha habilidade de controlar Misa e muitas vezes outras pessoas ao seu redor também. ( A suspeita em volta dele cresce dois por cento por causa disso) Ele deu um passo à frente em direção a Misa, mantendo seus olhos firmes nos dela.

"Misa, nós podemos nos cuidar sozinhos."

"De jeito nenhum Misa-Misa vai deixar Raito tomar banho sozinho com Ryuuzaki-san!" Misa bateu o pé " Ela precisa estar sempre presente. Nenhuma roupa será tirada sem ajuda." Ela disparou um olhar zangado a Ryuuzaki.

"Nós não teremos que ficar nus, Misa." Raito mantinha a paciência e o ar frio habitual.

"Raito não fica assutado de tomar banho com Ryuuzaki sozinho?"

_Na verdade, eu pefiro tomar banho com Ryuuzaki do que com você, sua cabeça oca_. Raito disse para si mesmo, sem querer pronunciar em voz alta com medo de que isso pudesse gerar duvidas quanto sua preferencia sexual, não que ele ainda se preocupasse com isso.  
Ele só queria que Missa fosse, para que pudesse se livrar de dois dias de sujeira. Ele não se importava se Ryuuzaki não tirasse as algemas.  
Realmente queria que Ryuuzaki também tomasse uma ducha fria, uma vez que fora dois dias de plantão, comer e sentar sem dormir. Qualquer pessoa, qualquer ser humano normal, deveria tomar pelo menos um banho.  
Bom, talvez Ryuuzaki fosse uma exceção. Então, sim talvez ele devesse estar assutado com o fato de tomar banho sozinho com um detetive de olhos arregalados. No entanto, estava totalmente fora de questão tomar um banho com Misa. O pensamento era tão horrivel que o levou a fechar os olhos e expulsar a idéia da sua mente.

" Misa-san" Ryuuzaki finalmente falara. " Raito-kun e eu vamos tomar um banho silêncioso, com nossas costas viradas. Nada mais poderia acontecer, assistir seria inadequado"  
Raito revirou os olhos. _Certo... a não ser é claro, que você tenha alguma habito peculiar para tomar banho ou algo assim. _Ele definitivamente queria testemunhar isso.

"Mas... Misa-Misa queria passar shampoo no cabelo de Raito".

"Nesse caso, Raito-kun..."

"Absolutamente não Misa"

" Mas porque, Raito? Eu posso massagear seu cabelo."

"Nesse caso, Raito-kun..."

" Absolutamente não, Misa" _Eu não vou deixar você tocar no meu cabelo  
_  
"Mas porque, Raito? Você poderia manter as boxers se quiser. E talvez eu pudesse passar sabão em você."

"Nesse caso..."

"Quer calar a boca Ryuuzaki? Eu já disse não, não disse?" Raito se virara para Misa "Misa vá embora agora, nós realmente precisamos tomar um banho."

Em outras circunstancias Misa atenderia com obedeciencia, claro. Mas dessa vez ela não quis, começou a bater os pés quase quebrando o piso, cada pisada equivalente a uma palavra.  
"Misa-não-quer-ir. Misa-quer-tomar-banho-com-Raito"

Ryuuzaki respondeu novamente no seu tom monotono. " Nesse caso, Raito-kun, talvez devessemos permitir que Misa o ajudasse."  
_Eu não sou uma criança. Nem minha mãe me dá banho,ugh._  
"Não, Misa. Isso é definitivo. Você quer que eu fique com raiva de você?"  
_Honestamente, era como falar com uma criança._"Porque você sempre me afasta quando tudo o que eu quero é que você me ame?" Misa parecia estar mergulhada em lágrimas. Raito não se comoveu. Ryuuzaki apenas assistiu. Misa cobriu o rosto com as mãos tentando parar de chorar. Raito soltou um suspiro coçando a cabeça, obviamente irritado ao seu limite.  
Ryuuzaki num gesto inocente, estendeu a mão para a loira com o shampoo.  
Misa o olhou confusa.  
"Se Misa-san gosta, pode passar shampoo em mim no lugar de Raito-kun"  
Misa estava prestes a chamá-lo de pervertido e gritar em um ataque de imprudencia, mas algo a deteve.  
Não havia nenhum indicio de malicia sexual na afimação. Ryuuzaki sempre falava de forma tão indiferente. Ele não dera importancia para a adequada resposta social, ele só quis ser bom.  
Queria confortar Misa porque Raito era mau com ela. Ele queria fazê-la se sentir melhor fazendo essa proposta tão estranha. Não percebendo o resultado estrondoso de tais gestos.  
Isso era porque Ryuuzaki era sozinho, algo que o fazia ter um folêgo incomparavel. Era tão parecido a um garotinho, livre de todas as ações masoquistas e inuteis. E Misa não tinha certeza, mas estava agradecida por ele ter essa forma genuína propria. Suas bochechas se tornaram vermelhas.

"Está tudo bem, eu só.."

Raito pegara o shampoo derrepente, estragando o momento. Três segundos de compreensão mutua entre os dois. "Aqui está. Faça o que quiser."  
Misa olhou para o frasco que Raito segurava. Por um instante os pensamentos doces com relação a Ryuuzaki desapareceram e ela voltara a ser a garota delirantemente apaixonada pelo outro homem. Lançou seus braços em Raito, empurrando involutariamente Ryuuzaki para longe.  
O que acontecera há três segundos atrás estava esquecido, mas talvez, um dia tudo viria a tona quando Raito lhe negasse novamente algum tipo de atenção.

"Misa, o shampoo por favor." Raito tentava respirar em meio ao abraço sufocante.  
Misa felizmente se tocou, aplicou uma quantidade na palma da mão e encarou os dois rapazes, " Bom, o que estão esperando? Tirem suas roupas e fiquem de boxers."

E então disse a Ryuuzaki " Vou passar shampoo em você também Ryuuzaki-san."

Ela não podia se esquecer totalmente.

Raito começara a tirar suas roupas brusca e rapidamente apesar das algemas, ignorando as risadinhas abafadas por parte de Misa. Ele só queria acabar com aquilo logo, se sentia tão sujo e pegajoso. O detetive finalmente os libertou, clicou em algo na parte da frente da algema e ela simplesmente caiu.

Ainda assim o outro continuava acorrentado. Raito gostaria de saber aonde clicar, mas Ryuuzaki lhe dera um longo olhar vazio, como se disesse que o único botão útil era o dele. Raito revirou os olhos voltando a se despir.

Ryuuzaki usava seu tempo tirando a camisa, tentando ao máximo não chamar a atenção da garota bonita. Felizmente ela estava muito entrertida olhando o alvo do seu interesse amoroso para observá-lo tirar a calça jeans.  
Ryuuzaki nunca se sentira humano de todo. As vezes se perguntava se o contato humano era... Não, esse tipo de pensamento de novo. Quando ele iria aprender? Soltou um suspiro se algemando de volta a Raito.

Raito ligou o chuveiro molhando o cabelo, depois virou o chuveirinho para que Ryuuzaki pudesse fazer o mesmo. O detetive estava despreparado e tremeu um pouco na agua fria. Misa pensou em como ele parecia pequeno com o cabelo molhado e desarrumado, deixando a agua correr livremente pelo seu corpo... e havia de alguma forma algo triste... seus olhos... Ela parou de olhar para ele depois disso.

Misa começou a cantarolar para si mesma uma musica enquanto se colocava entre os dois homens. Aplicando o shampoo no cabelo avelã sedoso. Raito remungara um pouco pelo fato de não acreditar que concordou com isso. Ele tinha as costas de Misa viradas para ele o tempo todo.

Quando chegara a vez de Ryuuzaki, ela começou fazendo movimentos circulares no cabelo escuro e teimoso. Fora surpreendentemente suave, bem por causa da agua. Ryuuzaki estava diante dela ao contrário de Raito, mas ele mantinha os olhos fixos no chão. Misa havia se mantido sussurrante, mas dessa vez cantarolala um pouco solene.

E então deixou os dois homens lavarem suas cabeças. Raito tivera a gentileza de segurar o chuveirinho para Ryuuzaki lavar seu cabelo.  
"Você já tinha tomado um banho sozinho antes, idiota? Parece que não está acostumado a isso." Raito comentou bem-humorado, olhando para ele enquanto Ryuuzaki tirava o shampoo.

"Estou perfeitamente bem em tomar banho Raito-kun, obrigado pela sua preocupação."

Misa prosseguiu com o sabão. Raito revirara os olhos novamente. Ryuuzaki mordiscou o dedo. Ele assistiu em silêncio enquanto Misa limpava Raito com uma esponja e sabonete. O adolescente ainda vislumbrava as costas dela quando suas mãos passearam sobre o toráx e mamilos do rapaz, ele se contorcia desconfortavelmente.  
Misa apenas riu. Finalmente se virou para Ryuuzaki que instintivamente deu um passo para trás. E, sim, infantilmente cobriu sua pele nua de seu alcance.  
Misa zombava dele, puxando seus braços para longe, e assim o ensaboou cuidadosamente.

_Misa-san é boa nisso._ Refletiu Ryuuzaki. Ele tentou pensar em algo para lhe dizer, algo para quebrar a atmosfera estranha que estava presente. "Misa-san já havia dado banho em um irmão pequeno, antes?"

Misa estava ignorando tudo a sua volta. Estava atenta apenas para Raito, nada mais. Ryuuzaki era apenas parte disso. O tilintar das algemas havia começado a soar. Então ela ouviu isso. Parou de correr as mãos pela pele molhada de Ryuuzaki, parando bem no estomago liso. Então ela olhou para cima perplexa. Ryuuzaki sabia sobre seu passado familiar. E ele não parecia perceber o quão descuidado podia ser trazendo seu passado terrivel a tona. Ela sabia que ele era socialmente inepto, então não se importou resmungando uma resposta evasiva.  
Ryuuzaki estava plenamente consciente do significado da sua pergunta e também do olhar de Misa.  
Ele realmente não quisera ser rude, então acrescentou: "Misa-san foi gentil ao fazer isso"  
"Raito, você quer que eu escove seus dentes também?" Misa recebera um olhar mortal do seu chamado namorado. Raito suspirara suavizando a expressão e então balançou a cabeça, esperando por eles para terminar,  
Quando os dois já estavam completamente ensaboados, Misa os deixou para que pudessem se enxaguar.  
"Raito-kun deveria me dar o chuveirinho, eu realmente posso fazer isso sozinho"

"Pare de reclamar Ryuuzaki, e além do mais, eu preciso disso mais que você."

"Então você poderia por favor, colocar ele em cima da minha cabeça? Não estou conseguindo lavar meu cabelo direito."

" Vamos deixar que Misa faça isso por você." Houve uma ligeira contração nos cantos dos lábios de Raito. Ele estava ficando entretido com a interação entre os dois, considerando toda a insondável tensão sexual. Misa apenas franziu a testa, mas fez o Raito lhe pediu. Ela recuou entre eles e depois de algumas caretas por sua parte, correu as mãos pelo cabelo desalinhado de Ryuuzaki, afim de enxaguá-lo completamente. Raito estava segurando o chuveirinho despreocupadamente, dando um pequeno sorriso dissimulado no processo.  
"Misa-Misa agora vai deixar vocês dois para que possam lavar seus.. –" Ela fez uma pausa corando. "Estarei esperando lá fora com suas toalhas."

Raito e Ryuuzaki se entreolharam. Raito escondeu a vergonha "Não fique espreitando "

"O mesmo para você, Raito-kun"

" Vai sonhando."

Raito voltou a se afastar do jovem detetive enquanto Misa fechava a porta atrás dela. As algemas malditas comichavam e tilintavam. Ele estendeu a mão para o chuveiro, mas viu que a água já caia. "Depressa, Ryuuzaki"

"Raito-kun?"

"Hmm?"

" Isso pode soar estranho para pedir, mas eu só quero saber como se sentiu enquanto Misa o estava ensaboando."

Raito demorou um tempo para responder, ele não sabia como havia se sentido.  
Ainda assim ele se perguntou por que Ryuuzaki perguntaria isso. Ele não conseguia esconder o pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ryuuzaki entregou-lhe o chuveirinho.

"Bem, e quanto a você?" Raito começara a se enxaguar.

"Eu perguntei primeiro, Raito-kun"

"Me senti..." Raito queria deixar Ryuuzaki a vontade " Quente. Sentiu-se quente Ryuuzaki?"

" A água estava gelada."

"Sim?"

Uma pausa, e então.. "Mas as mãos de Misa-san estavam quentes... E macias. "

"E...? "

Ryuuzaki não disse mais nada. Saiu abrindo a porta. Misa estava lá fora, e percebendo que era apenas ele, seu sorriso desaparecera em uma carranca leve.

Ela perguntou "Raito já esta pronto? "

" Quase" Raito seguiu logo após Ryuuzaki. Misa apenas jogara a toalha para o detetive, começando a secar Raito. Yagami empurrou-a um pouco para longe e tirou a toalha das mãos dela "Você pode ajudar Ryuuzaki a se secar Misa"  
_Como ele pôde pedir isso?_ Misa estava com raiva, olhando determinada para Ryuuzaki que a fitou com calma.

Raito tinha um plano. Ele estendeu a mão para secar o cabelo de Ryuuzaki. Misa arregalou os olhos. Ryuuzaki fitou os dois, confuso com o que estava acontecendo.  
"Ok, eu vou fazer isso" Misa agarrou furiosamente a toalha de Ryuuzaki secando-lhe dos ombros até o tronco. Ryuuzaki foi mordiscando seu polegar. Raito ficara silenciosamente triunfante.

"Foi um excelente banho, Misa-san" A voz de Ryuuzaki ainda soava desumana e educada. "Obrigado"

"Misa tem lhe servido de muitas maneiras agora" Disse Raito timidamente. Ryuuzaki piscou duas vezes pela insinuação. Misa ainda estava inconsciente. Ela fora puxando o braço de Raito "Você deseja que Misa prepare uma roupa para você? Você deve estar com as boxers encharcadas, Raito"

" Eu posso me trocar sozinho Misa."

"Misa vai ficar até que vocês dois estejam prontos"

"Olha, você não pode cuidar de nós dois para sempre" Raito se voltou para Ryuuzaki. "O que você vai usar agora, Ryuuzaki?"

"Eu pedi que Watari preparasse minha roupa no saguão."

"Você está indo se trocar lá?"

"Não tenho muitas opções."

Raito passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado. "Você poderia se trocar aqui, Ryuuzaki. Além disso, estamos algemados e eu quero me trocar aqui. É mais quente."

"Raito-kun gosta de estar aquecido."

"E você gosta do quente e macio, certo?" Novamente insinuações. Ryuuzaki piscou os olhos, o outro começava a se divertir com isso.  
Misa não estava seguindo a linha de pensamento deles. "Eu vou pegar a roupa de Ryuuzaki-san então. Aguarde Misa, Raito. Temos um encontro."

Ela correu porta afora. Raito olhou para Ryuuzaki.

"Você precisa dizer a ela."

" Dizer a Misa-san o quê, Raito-kun?"

"Que você gosta dela."

Ryuuzaki piscou novamente. E então respondeu devagar. "Suas suspeitas são erradas, Raito-kun. Você não pensou em tudo."

"Você é um grande imbecil." Raito caminhou até a cama, Ryuuzaki seguiu para trás, sacudindo as algemas. Misa abriu a porta atirando as roupas para o detetive inexpressivo. Raito, irritado enxotou-a para fora, enquanto começava a colocar uma camisa pólo nova. Ryuuzaki se desprendeu de Raito para que ele pudesse se vestir mais facilmente. E então se algemaram novamente quando estavam prontos. Misa aparecera de novo.

"Podemos ter um encontro hoje, Raito?"

"Temos que investigar algo, Misa."

"Ryuuzaki-san, nós podemos-"

"Misa-san deve ser paciente. Ela poderia esperar em seu quarto, lendo revistas ou pintando as unhas se quiser."  
Os olhos de Misa se estreitaram. "Pervertido, você tem me assistido muito."  
Raito riu alto da última observação. Os dois olharam para ele.  
"Misa" disse Raito calmamente "Você não tem idéia."

A menina loira não entendeu, então assim que os dois homens saíram da sala, Raito sentia-se extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo pelo jovem detetive não ter conseguido sair da situação. Ele suspirou profundamente.

"Isso era desnecessário, Raito-kun"

"Ela tem que saber um dia desses."

E Raito sabia exatamente como.

* * *

Escrito por Cooper Writer Crafter. Traduzido e adaptado por ElleAmane.  
todos os direitos resevados a Obata Takeshi e Ohba Tsugumi_**. ©  
**_


	3. Why is the strawberry gone?

3º- Porque o morango se foi?

Dois dias após o incidente mais humilhante da sua vida, que havia se dado por aquela exposição ridícula. L estava confiante de que a normalidade não iria diminuir em tantos percentuais assim. Ele estava contando com isso.  
Ainda estava algemado ao seu suspeito e melhor amigo, e era de se esperar que tudo ao seu redor fosse a sede e sua monotonia. Matsuda ainda estava alheio ao crescimento dos aspectos das reuniões, porque estava em sua natureza ser um imbecil.  
Mogi e Soichiro Yagami estavam freqüentando religiosamente suas funções. Aizawa havia tomado a decisão de deixá-los, o que havia decepcionado L, (porque o policial realmente era de bem) mas ele compreendia o dilema do seu antigo companheiro de investigação.  
E a produtividade de suas investigações eram um pouco mais conclusivas. O grupo Yotsuba era confirmado como ativista Kira, graças ao trabalho árduo de Wenddy e Aibier. L também havia chegado à conclusão de que o Terceiro Kira era possivelmente Higuchi, o sócio cuja a fisionomia era pouco atraente (Lê-se : feio) E estas eram as condições que L já havia antecipado. Nada dera errado desde o fiasco de Matsuda. Tudo estava indo bem

L cortara seu bolo olhando para baixo, e então notou algo estranho. Ele mal podia acreditar. Que diabos estava acontecendo?

Raito digitava algo no teclado ao lado dele, notou a falta de movimentação na outra cadeira e olhou para seu companheiro que agora encarava fixamente o prato como se estivesse ofendido. Raito arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Há algo errado, Ryuuzaki?"  
L olhou Raito lentamente, virando o pescoço hesitante à sua direita. Seus olhos eram tão grandes quanto os de um dobe. Seu lábio inferior estava tremendo.  
"Raito-kun... o bolo..."

Raito não teve que esperar o término da frase. Olhou para a perspectiva da discussão e levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que houve com a fatia? Talvez se pudesse pedir a Watari para trazer outra...Será que isso ajuda?" Sua voz sumiu quando percebeu como era incomodar o jovem detetive.  
"Você bem que podia só perguntar a Watari, você sabe."

"Isso não faz sentido Raito-kun"

"Sim, é estranho" Raito não conseguia entender porque um assunto tão simples, já estava ruindo as paredes do detetive inexpressivo. Ele não iria reagir em situações normais de pânico que costuma dar a qualquer ser humano um esforço sobrenatural, e fora a falta de um morango que o perturbara?

"Haha, Misa aposta que Ryuuzaki-san está infeliz agora!"

Todos os homens da sala olharam a loira entrando saltitante no salão.  
Raito piscou, franzindo o cenho. "Você tem algo a ver com isso, Misa?"  
Misa andou na direção deles com os braços cruzados e zombeteiros. "Depois que Raito me disse o que Ryuuzaki-san fez antes para Misa, tive que castigá-lo."  
Ela descruzou os braços apontando um dedo incisivo para o detetive insone.

"Safado! Você ficou me espiando uma noite atrás, quando aquilo não era para você. Safado!"

"O que Misa-Misa está falando?" Matsuda perguntou de longe.

L encontrou os olhos de Raito mas não disse nada. O silêncio trocado entre eles fizeram o adolescente ficar desconfortável.  
"Otou-san" Misa correu para o pai de Raito. " Ryuuzaki-san me violou. Ele ficou me espionando uma vez quando eu estava tirando minhas roupas."

"Misa-san" Soishiro pigarreou. "Você sabe que nós a aconselhamos a se trocar por trás da porta do armário, não é?"

"Não é isso" Misa foi o atropelando "Ele não deveria estar me observando."

"Porque não fala mais um pouco sobre a circunstancia que levou a 'perversão' que você alega que eu tenha feito, Misa-san?" L a desafiou.

Misa mostrou a língua e explicou um pouco mais "Olha, Otou-san eu estava... Bem, eu estava tentando ajudar seu filho a relaxar... Então L..."

"Ela estava tentando fazer um striptease na frente de Raito-kun, Yagami-san. Infelizmente eu fui o único a testemunhar." L respondera com indiferença.

Matsuda ofegou. Misa estava espumando. "Safado!"  
Soichiro soltou um suspiro pesado. Ele nunca esperou por isso, nem em um milhão de anos. Já havia fatos suficientemente constrangedores vistos por ele. Muito obrigado.  
Por exemplo, ele agora sabia que o seu menino de ouro lia pornô. E agora isso. _Querido Deus, por quê?  
_  
Ele tentou falar com a menina calmamente. "Misa-san, estou receoso. Não posso me envolver com isso agora, isso é entre você e meu filho, e não quero ouvir mais nada. Agora se vocês nos desculparem, nós vamos deixá-los para discutir esse assunto."

Soichiro empurrou Matsuda porta afora e Mogi os seguiu. Misa bateu o pé no chão, virando-se para Raito. "Você não vai me defender?"

Raito riu. "Primeiro de tudo, Misa, não tenho idéia do quê possuiu você para fazer algo tão imprevisível e inadequado. Este é um local de trabalho, Misa. É por sua culpa que Ryuuzaki tenha ficado em posição embaraçosa."

Misa não podia acreditar, Raito era tão cruel. Ela fungou tentando não chorar.

"Raito-kun, a posição dela também é um pouco constrangedora. Sua provocação foi bastante realista."

L bebericava seu café. Ele estava consciente de que estava se tornando divertido. Ele não era para ser assim.  
Misa olhou para ele e então pegou algo no bolso e mostrou. "Oh, Ryuuzaki-san..." ela disse de forma monótona. L olhou para ela.

"Misa-san, porque você está com o meu morango no bolso?"

"Por quê? Ryuuzaki-san quer ele de volta?"

"Ele já estava no seu bolso então pra que eu iria querer ele de volta?"

"Não é só isso, Ryuuzaki-san! Eu também achei o seu estoque de morangos e confisquei  
todos eles. Misa quer punir Ryuuzaki-san, por ele ser um pervertido!"

"Eu sou um pervertido?" L mordiscou o dedo. "Que evidências... -"

"Não seja tímido com Misa, Ryuuzaki-san! É óbvio que você é um pervertido. Você quer Misa só pra você. Você é nojento." Misa jogou o morango nele.  
L não sabia o que fazer com a fruta. Olhou o morango jogado em seu rosto, triste. Ele não se incomodou em pegá-lo. "Entendo, Misa-san. Mas... porque os morangos se foram?"

"Porque Ryuuzaki-san merece morrer de fome sem seus amados morangos".

"Misa, cuidado." Raito estava ficando mais e mais satisfeito com o resultado. "O apetite insaciável de Ryuuzaki por doces pode se manifestar de outras maneiras."

Misa pareceu confusa, e então entendeu. Ela suspirou e disse em voz alta.  
"Ewww... Ryuuzaki-san é tão sujo. Ryuuzaki-san poderia se tocar mas jamais tocar Raito de Misa. Ryuuzaki-san deve procurar ajuda, porque ele está doente!"

"Você tem uma enorme imaginação, Misa-san. Talvez o único pervertido aqui seja você, já que sempre tem chegado a conclusões que são seqüencialmente sobre desvios sexuais."

"Ryuuzaki-san está zoando Misa de novo!"

"Misa-san, por favor, devolva meus morangos. Não posso continuar sem consumi-los."

"Misa quer Ryuuzaki-san sofrendo."

"Raito-kun, isso é tudo o que faz? O que você tem a dizer?"

Raito girou a cadeira por um momento imitando L, no fim ele o encarou de volta com um sorriso no rosto. "Em minha defesa, eu digo que só estava tentando ajudá-lo."  
L franziu a testa o fitando com seus olhos negros. Raito podia ver que ele estava quase irritado.

"Só para constar, Raito-kun, não tenho sentimentos amorosos e sexuais por Misa."

" Mas você reagiu quando a viu, não foi? "

"Eu sou um homem, Raito-kun. É biologicamente impossível não responder à sedução feminina. Mas é puramente hormonal e nada mais. "

"Dada a situação e liberdade, Ryuuzaki, você teria relações sexuais com Misa?"

Misa ofegou, incapaz de acreditar na conversa entre os dois homens.

"Raito-kun, uma vez que você está sugerindo uma proposta absurdamente louca, eu estou inclinado a recusar já que como você disse : este é um local de trabalho, e Misa-san é sua namorada completamente apaixonada por você."

"Ryuuzaki, eu não me importo."

"Raito você não daria Misa..."

"Cala a boca Misa!" Raito puxara a corrente fazendo L se aproximar. L abruptamente se inclinou em direção ao adolescente e eles se entreolharam.

"Raito-kun tem pensado muito sobre isso, não tem?"

"Pode apostar que sim."

"Ainda me recuso. Misa-san não me deu qualquer autorização para realizar atos sexuais com ela."

"E você não vai, seu pervertido!" Misa queria bater no detetive naquele instante.

"Ah, vamos lá, Misa". Raito a desafiava. "Não tem nada em Ryuuzaki que ache atraente?"

Misa estremeceu visivelmente. Ela tomou um olhar duro da aparência do outro homem: o cabelo desarrumado perpetuamente, os olhos arregalados com olheiras, a camisa desalinhada, sua falta de calçado... "Eww... Misa acha Ryuuzaki-san feio. "

"Nem mesmo um pouquinho, Misa?"

"Não, Raito"

" Só um pouco, Misa?"

"NÃO!"

"Porque eu faria. Acho Ryuuzaki bonito."

Os olhos de Misa se arregalaram. " Raito está fora de si."

"Para ser honesto, se eu fosse gay eu dormiria com Ryuuzaki."

Misa explodiu em chamas, e cogitou a própria morte quando ouviu isso. L permaneceu impassível, mas ele respondeu "Ser gay como você, por favor, Raito-kun. "

"Basta!" Misa não agüentava mais. "Misa não vai deixar Raito dormir com Ryuuzaki-san.  
Misa dormiria com Ryuuzaki-san, ao invés disso"

Raito quis pular, mas conseguiu se controlar.

"Misa-san está brincando, não está?" L era incapaz de acreditar no quão facilmente era enganado.

"Isso depende. Raito pararia de fazer piadas sobre querer dormir com Ryuuzaki-san, se Misa permitisse ser beijada por ele? "

"Depende, Misa." Raito segurou o queixo. "Seria um beijo francês? "

Misa corou rígida. L piscou

"Eu ainda não entendo porque meus morangos se foram. Misa-san basta me devolver eles e esquecemos isso tudo. "

"Não" Misa estava determinada " Ryuuzaki-san só terá seus morangos depois que beijar Misa e Raito parar de fazer brincadeiras sobre dormir com Ryuuzaki-san porque isso machuca Misa. Está claro? Misa vai dar um beijo francês em Ryuuzaki-san agora!"

"Espera aí, nós temos que gravar isso."

Raito parara assim que viu a expressão sombria de L. Sua voz era calma e gelada. "Yagami-kun, você será obrigado a sentar-se silenciosamente ou eu vou usar meus contatos para ter certeza de que no final você esteja na lista dos criminosos mais procurados para o corredor da morte. Está claro isso, Yagami-kun? Por favor, refreie seus atos irracionais. "

"Eu... ok, Ryuuzaki." Raito sorriu. "Bem, o que você está esperando Misa? "

A linda garota foi colocada numa situação que se tornava cada vez mais esquisita, por isso levou algum tempo para responder. "Porque você quer que Misa beije Ryuuzaki-san? "

"Bem, você foi a única que sugeriu isso."

Misa mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela olhou para Raito e não para L. Nunca gostou de olhar para ele. Ele era uma monstruosidade. "Eu não sei... "

"Se Misa-san se sente desconfortável, então ela não deveria fazê-lo".

"Sério?" Raito enfrentou Misa franzindo a testa. "Você não quer? "

" Bem, eu... "

"E eu aqui pensando que você me amava." Raito se controlou para não gargalhar.  
Misa franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela não gostou da maneira como Raito disse isso. Queria mantê-lo feliz, mas será que estava disposta a ir tão longe?

Raito se perguntara por que ele estava contribuindo para essa situação. Talvez ele estivesse entediado. Talvez ele odiasse estar tão perto de L o tempo todo, até mesmo na cama, chorando em voz alta, e no banheiro também! Ele tremia quando se lembrava da vez em que Misa se juntou a eles. Assim havia começado isso tudo? Bem ele poderia zombar de L. Ele sempre quis. L era tão impenetrável que ele queria cortá-lo em pedaços, as vezes. Ele observou Misa de perto. Ela era tão óbvia. Mas o rosto de L permaneceu sem expressão.  
Misa se abraçou, deslocando seu olhar para o assoalho. "Se isso faz Raito feliz, então Misa vai fazê-lo. "

Eles se viraram para olhar L. O outro jovem apenas disse, "Eu vou ter meu morango de volta? "

Raito revirou os olhos e então sorriu maliciosamente. "Ainda melhor. "

"Ah?" L estava curioso. Sugestivo ou não, ele queria o maldito morango de volta.  
"Esperem aqui vocês dois." Raito foi rapidamente para seu quarto. Quando voltou minutos depois encontrou Misa sentada na sua cadeira, fingindo fitar com interesse a parede à sua frente, enquanto L bebia um pouco de café como de costume, os olhos nublados.  
"Olhe, Ryuuzaki." Raito levantou o frasco de compota de morango, que comprou um dia quando teve a chance de sair e visitar sua mãe e irmã.

Os olhos de L brilhavam satisfeitos, mas Raito tinha outros planos.

"Dê-me sua mão, Ryuuzaki. "

"Com que propósito? "

"Mão, Ryuuzaki." Raito pediu com firmeza.

L deu-lhe um olhar ligeiramente irritado. Ele não gostava de surpresas e claro, de toque humano. A contragosto estendeu a mão. Raito abriu o frasco despejando a calda grossa vermelha. L inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Agora isso era interessante.

"Misa, lamba a mão de Ryuuzaki. "

Ambos olharam para Raito com os olhos arregalados. Misa imediatamente se levantou e começou a verborragia sobre isto e aquilo de Ryuuzaki ser safado. L estava tentando descobrir o que possuía Raito. Será que ele realmente era o Kira, fingindo amnésia, querendo que a cúmplice o seduzisse para que parasse a investigação? Não era uma teoria rebuscada, mas podia funcionar.

"Misa, você vai fazer isso porque me ama." Raito queria rir agora, mas ele conseguiu evitar o ato. "Quem sabe, você pode gostar dele. "

"Mas ele é nojento. "

"Você não é capaz de saber se isso é verdade ou não, não é?" Ele colocou as mãos sobre os seus ombros e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. "Por favor, Misa. Por mim? "

L estava ficando entediado. Ele tinha a mão levantada o tempo todo, só esperando um argumento para resolver. Ele também podia lamber a mão no lugar de Misa. A geléia de morango era tão consistente que ele apostava que o sabor era extremamente bom.

Finalmente amolecida, Misa tomou a mão de L (agarrou, parece mais apropriado.) e hesitante abaixou a cabeça para ele. Então timidamente lambeu a parte onde o xarope estava. Ela fazia-o lentamente, sabendo que iria agradar a Raito. Mordiscou a pele de Ryuuzaki e de alguma forma ela meio que gostou disso. Ela queria ver se Ryuuzaki estava sentindo isso.  
Raito teve a sorte de presenciar a mudança repentina que manchou a expressão de L. Ele ainda permanecia como pedra, mas era óbvio que estava sentindo cada lambida. Sua respiração começou a se tornar rasa.  
Ele não se mexeu, mas observava cuidadosamente Misa lamber a palma da sua mão. Misa estava sendo útil como Raito esperava que fosse.  
Levou cerca de um minuto e meio para lamber a geléia de morango completamente.  
L mantinha seus olhos sob colchão de cabelos loiros e não disse nada, mesmo quando tudo já havia acabado. Ele olhou fixamente Raito.

"Como foi Misa?" Raito perguntou com um sorriso.

"Foi tudo bem." Misa era incapaz de olhar para qualquer um deles. Seus lábios estavam pegajosos, mas o gosto era muito agradável. Ela só desejava que fosse a palma de Raito. Ela desejou que isso acabasse logo.

"Gostou, Ryuuzaki? "

"Para ser honesto, Raito-kun, eu acho que sim." A sinceridade de L era muitas vezes intrigante.

"Gostaria de beijar Misa? "

"Não é como se você não fosse pedir isso a ela, Raito-kun. Então não sinto necessidade de responder sua pergunta. "

"Que tal..." Raito inclinou levemente a cabeça de Misa para cima, tocando seu queixo. Ele derramou um pouco de geléia nos seus lábios. Misa prendeu a respiração. "

L piscou os olhos, ligeiramente surpreso. Qual era o motivo por traz daquela ação? Ele estava morrendo de vontade de saber. A única maneira de conseguir isso era se envolvendo nas preliminares idiotas.  
Mesmo sem Raito pedir, L já estava se mexendo.  
Raito deu um passo para trás vendo L colocar a mão na bochecha de Misa para lamber a substância frutífera daqueles calorosos e convidativos lábios.  
Misa manteve os olhos abertos sem protestar. Estava muito consumida com o fato de L a tocar daquela forma, e com o modo com o qual ele a olhava, quase a hipnotizando.  
Sua proximidade era tamanha que ela sentia que iria ceder a qualquer momento, ela não tinha força o bastante para resistir.  
Ela nunca se sentira atraída por ele. Mas ele era... Sensual? Essa era a única maneira de descrever a textura dos dedos magros pressionados contra o seu rosto e a forma como a língua tímida traçava a linha do xarope, limpando-a cuidadosamente.  
Quando terminou, ele imediatamente a olhou a fim de ver sua reação. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir para ele. Ele corou de alguma forma por isso.

"Não foi divertido?"Raito estava se divertindo muito com a interação homem e mulher incomum. Esta havia sido sensacional.

L começou a morder o lábio inferior em seguida estalou os lábios, tentando não parecer estúpido quando o fez.  
A geléia era muito saborosa e adicionada aos lábios de Misa fora mais que suficiente para alimentá-lo da fome que nunca sentira.  
Isso era um pensamento idiota. L fingiu que nunca o teve em sua mente. Ele começou a morder o polegar, mais uma vez.

" Você quer mais um pouco de morango, Ryuuzaki?"Raito movia o frasco de compota provocadoramente. L tentou não seguir o frasco com o olhar ou poderia parecer um cão de estimação crédulo.

" Misa fez Raito feliz? "A menina loura balançou para frente e para trás, tímida demais para olhar para cima. Raito reconheceu com um aceno de cabeça.

"Mas há mais que isso." Raito se sentou e apontou com as mãos os dois depois de colocar o frasco de compota na mesa. "Eu quero que você faça um strip para mim agora, Misa. "  
Misa sentiu seu rosto e a garganta ficarem quentes.

"... Com Ryuuzaki assistindo. "

L coçou a cabeça e se sentou do lado de Raito, a cadeira rangeu mais uma vez. Raito tentou parecer animado para persuadir a ação de Misa. A jovem se sentiu impotente para protestar. Ela não podia negar o impulso agradável entre suas coxas quando pensou em tirar a roupa na frente de Raito no passado. De alguma forma a presença do outro homem também forneceu uma nova onda de excitação.  
Misa encarou o belo rosto de Raito enquanto lentamente abaixava a alça da sua blusa vermelha. Manteve seus olhares reservados enquanto prosseguia na cinta. Massageou seus seios levemente, provocando-os. Ela viu a reação imediata na face de Raito, que a pediu que prosseguisse. As mãos de Misa passearam pela barriga lisa, esfregando-a delicadamente até que os dedos finalmente chegaram na região inferior. Eles estavam brincando com o pano da sua saia, esfregando-a contra a carne das suas coxas. Ela manteve os olhos em Raito o tempo todo.  
Raito deu um ligeiro aceno. Misa tomou isso como uma sugestão para remover a saia, deixando-o cair até os tornozelos.  
Ela foi exposta ainda meio tímida com o ato, mas tentou fazer com confiança para fazer Raito feliz.  
Ela desamarrou as marias-chiquinhas sacudindo a cabeça sedutoramente, seus ricos cabelos loiros se deslocavam em cada oscilação. Raito riu e se inclinou.  
E então seus olhos se dirigiram para o outro homem. A expressão de L nunca mudara. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Seus lábios estavam bem fechados sobre seu polegar. Quando finalmente encontrou seu olhar, ela corou.  
Então ela não parou de olhar para ele quando tirou a parte superior do top, deixando-a passar em seu tronco, em seguida, no assoalho. Sua brassier e calcinha eram eram de seda caro.  
Ela só os comprou para Raito, no entanto ela queria que L visse como isso aumentava suas curvas e as mantinham no lugar. Ela queria que seus olhos vislumbrassem a pele nua, memorizando os detalhes. Ele era um pervertido sem dúvidas, mas sua postura significava tão mais. Era esses segredos que ela queria que ele liberasse. L era completamente sem emoções, mas ele a estava observando. Ela viu seus olhos piscarem e então se moverem para baixo, para seus seios, cintura e finalmente suas coxas. E então eles subiram novamente a tempo de vislumbrar o sorriso travesso dela. Fora apenas quando Raito pedira para ela chegar mais perto que eles pararam de olhar um para o outro.  
Misa sentara no colo de Raito de frente para ele. Raito riu novamente dizendo "Eu não, Misa."  
Raito a levantou e acenou para a posição onde estava L, Misa franziu a testa, mas ela estava sentindo tesão e L havia sido realmente fofo agora.  
Ela tentou desajeitamente entretê-lo, esfregando seus seios nos joelhos levantados dele.  
Ele a pegou desprevenida quando a agarrou pelos ombros e beijou seus lábios. Seus olhos continuavam abertos e arregalados, observando curiosos. Misa esfregou seus seios contra os joelhos, forçando as pernas dele para baixo.  
L finalmente obedeceu e com um único puxão a ergueu para se sentar no seu colo. Seus lábios se separaram momentaneamente. Eles se entreolharam, perguntando-se, acenando. Então Misa irritada tentou beijá-lo a força. L recusou agarrando seus pulsos com firmeza, isso a machucava. Ela estremeceu e L abandonou sua expressão e a soltou.  
Ele tocou seus seios sem jeito, ainda tentando descobrir o que devia ser feito. Ele aproveitava a exploração aprofundando os dedos neles. Ele os imaginou macios e suaves, e eles foram. Ele gostou disso.  
Ele era um pervertido, não era? L não se importava mais.

"Isso é desfrutável" comentou Raito do outro lado. Ele agora estava sendo ignorado.

A respiração de Misa estava afundando. Ela queria que aquele idiota estúpido pervertido parasse de tocá-la. Seu toque a deixava fora de si. Ela queria que ele parasse de fazê-la se sentir tão quente e culpada. Mas ela gostava dos dedos esguios em seus seios. Ela gostava dos olhos grandes e insones a olhando com inocência. E ela queria sentir o gosto dele. Ela se inclinou contra ele beijando seus lábios. Não foi um beijo gracioso. L não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo.  
Misa se sentiu frustrada com isso e inclinou a cabeça para obter melhor ângulo. L não colocara a língua na boca dela. Ele a manteve entre os dentes, o lábio inferior rígido. Ela também percebeu que ele bloqueava o acesso da sua língua na boca dele.  
A garota tentou obter acesso, as suas mãos varriam a pele branca do seu rosto. Finalmente ele entendeu. Misa tinha que beijar direito, sua língua selvagem corria em círculos com a do seu parceiro inexperiente. Ela experimentou os cantos da sua cavidade e o provocou deliberadamente. L sentiu suas pálpebras caírem para baixo, suas mãos seguravam os quadris dela.  
Raito estava esperando ansiosamente a coisa toda. Isso era melhor que internet.  
Misa parou vendo a expressão de L por um tempo. Ela se divertiu com a expectativa nos olhos escuros. Ela estava gostando e ao mesmo tempo se sentia repugnante com o que fazia. L retomou a sua excitação agarrando-a pelos quadris com firmeza e ela se abaixou para beijá-lo novamente.  
Raito sorriu e se levantou. Ele parou atrás deles enquanto falava. "Misa isso é o suficiente."  
L pensou que Misa ignoraria isso, mas ela não havia se esquecido completamente do homem por quem ela estava realmente apaixonada. Levantou-se para a decepção de L. embora ele tenha tentado não mostrá-la.  
"Então... Isso foi divertido." Acrescentou Raito colocando as mãos nos ombros de Misa para mostrar seu apreço. Raito beijou de leve seus lábios e em seguida a deixou ir. Misa corou e lançou seus braços em Raito um pouco mais. Ele revirou os olhos.  
L coçou a cabeça sentando-se na sua forma habituado. "Raito-kun é muito generoso. Acredito que a gratidão esteja em ordem. "

Misa encarou L ainda enrolada nos braços de Raito. "Safado".

Ambos L e Raito olharam para a moça, incrédulos.

"Er, Misa, você simplesmente esqueceu o que fez com o Ryuuzaki?"

Misa quis esconder sua excitação com relação a esse evento. Ela era uma boa atriz, assim mesmo não foi difícil fingir que não se preocupava com o prazer que aquele homem antipático exercera nela. Ela mostrou-lhe a língua. "Misa é somente de Raito. "  
Raito revirou os olhos e L mordeu seu polegar severamente, em seguida o detetive levantou-se e caminhou em direção a eles com sua corcunda.

"Misa-san me fez muito feliz. Eu acho que ela merece ao menos saber que, se fosse permitido eu não a largaria mais. Estou sendo sincero sobre isso Misa-san. "

L disse isso em um tom liso e sem emoção. Ele também manteve os olhos ocos focados na menina que agora exibia um tom de profundo vermelho depois da declaração dele. Raito riu incapaz de esconder o seu fascínio por esse casal impar. Ele tirou o braço de Misa em torno do seu pescoço e a pediu que ela fosse colocar as roupas. Depois que ela o fez, ele disse:

"Vá em frente, Misa, pelo menos, dê um abraço em Ryuuzaki. Vocês dois tiveram um bom momento juntos, você não pode negar isso. "

Misa hesitou, mas decidiu que isso teria de ser feito. Raito queria, e ela queria fazer Raito feliz. E este maldito Ryuuzaki também tinha um gosto tão bom.  
Misa abruptamente colocou os braços sobre os ombros dele, em seguida se afastou antes que ele pudesse tocá-la novamente. Mas como ela era hipócrita! Ela o queria, diabos.  
Mas isso era meramente um efeito sexual apenas, afinal ela não podia imaginar ela e Ryuuzaki como um casal. Fora um pensamento desagradável. Ela os jogou fora.

"Obrigado mais uma vez, Misa-san" L manteve seu tom educado. "Eu não deveria estar mais preocupado com os morangos que se foram, porque Misa-san é suficiente, mas eu os quero de volta. Estou sendo sincero quanto a isto de novo."

Raito soltou uma gargalhada. Misa bateu o pé esquerdo, humilhada e brava e saiu.

L olhou Raito severamente. "Agora que é só você e eu, Raito-kun. Devemos falar sobre seu comportamento brincalhão. "

"Eu estava entediado como todo mundo. "

"E você sentiu a necessidade inicial de zombar de mim e Misa-san? "

"O que eu posso dizer?" Raito mostrou-lhe as palmas das mãos. "Eu tenho uma mente suja, elas as vezes me faz rastejante."

"Eu certamente poderia deduzir que sua mente suja, como você insinuou o faz levar para cama uma serie de moças, estou certo, Raito-kun?"

"Eu não faço isso com Misa, confie em mim. Estou guardando ela pra você."

L o olhou de repente, em seguida dispersando e retomando sua expressão normal fria. "Você está brincando em águas perigosas, Raito-kun. "

"Todos nós somos culpados por brincar com fogo." Raito sorriu.

L voltou a recuar. "De fato, Raito-kun. Posso fazer uma especulação quanto aos seus truques? "

" Sim, Ryuuzaki. Pode perguntar. "

L se virou dando um sorriso torto. "Então posso sugerir, pelo amor ao entretenimento, que usássemos geléia de morango de novo?"

Raito riu. "Quem é o brincalhão agora, Ryuuzaki?" 

* * *

Escrito por Cooper Writer Crafter. Traduzido e adaptado por ElleAmane.  
todos os direitos resevados a Obata Takeshi e Ohba Tsugumi_**. ©  
**_


	4. Ironic Stimulation

4º- Estimulação irônica.

Misa pegou um par de estiletes no seu armário e não pode segurar o impulso de querer esmagar aquele detetive nojento sob eles. Ela segurou-os e os fitou violentamente. E então os passou esticando as pernas, vendo se elas pareceriam mais bonitas depois.  
Claro que tudo que ela usava parecia perfeito, principalmente usado nela, no entanto Misa se sentia vazia.  
Desde que começara a viver naquela propriedade assustadora dominada por você-sabe-quem, ela se sentia presa. Presa mesmo, afinal ela era suspeita de assassinatos. Ela só queria ter um tempo com Raito, apenas para que pudessem se divertir. E ao invés disso o que ela conseguiu? Preliminares com o homem mais abominável do planeta!

Ela passou sua maquiagem em seguida, traçou o lábio com um rosa brilhante e então pensou na geléia de morango e em como Ryuuzaki sorveu seus lábios. Ela se encolheu horrivelmente. Fechou os olhos jogando o brilho labial no espelho e correu para a sua sala pegando uma revista. Tentou desesperadamente abafar todos os seus pensamentos examinando páginas às pressas, sem saber nada, querendo ir embora.  
Seu celular tocou.  
Ela cogitou ser ele, varrendo os olhos pelo aparelho, irritada. Colocou a revista de lado e agarrou o celular. Era uma mensagem de texto de Raito. Suas feições se tornaram alegres ao ler as palavras escritas.

_-Eu tenho pensado em você-_  
Oh, como ele era doce. Misa mordeu o lábio inferior respondendo-lhe de volta.

_-Você sempre está na minha mente. -  
_  
Misa segurou o telefone rosa ansiosamente em suas mãos. A maioria das pessoas achava que ela não percebesse que na verdade Raito só fingisse interesse por ela. Apenas porque ele não era publicamente carinhoso. Ela nunca acreditou que ele fosse desonesto. No fundo do seu coração ela sabia que Raito não a amava, mas ele só não estava acessível emocionalmente agora, porque estava sendo constantemente vigiado por aquele FDP do Ryuuzaki.

Seu celular tocou novamente.

_-Eu quero sair com você agora. -  
_  
Misa corou se tornando rígida. Seu coração batia forte contra o peito. Só Raito poderia fazê-la sentir desse jeito. Ela respondeu de volta.

_-Misa quer isso!-_

Na sala principal, Raito continuava a enviar mensagens de texto a Misa, bocejando. Os dias de trabalho estavam começando a aborrecê-lo e Misa poderia ser uma distração útil. Bem, Misa com L poderia ser uma distração útil. Ele olhou para o detetive de pele clara que saboreava feliz seu cup cake.

"Ryuuzaki? "

"Alguma idéia delirante em sua mente de novo, Raito-kun? "

"Porque você supõe isso?"

"Você e Misa-san estão trocando mensagens de amor pelo celular, estou correto?" L acenou com o olhar para a tela onde estava Misa. "É realmente muito óbvio. "

Raito riu. "Bem, eu estou começando a gostar dela. "

"Não é um dos requisitos quando uma garota é intima de você?" L manteve um olhar reservado ao jovem.

"Misa e eu não somos exclusivos." Raito assinalou com um pequeno sorriso.

"De fato. Esqueci a Sra. Toudai, peço desculpas." L terminou o donut e levantou o copo de café tomando um gole. Raito o observou suavemente.

"Eu sei que isso pode parecer bobagem, Ryuuzaki, mas você poderia ao menos se esforçar um pouco mais na sua vida social."

L bebericava seu café sem dizer nada.

"Misa acha prazerosa a sua amizade."

L colocara o copo de volta sob seu prato. "E Raito-kun, acha prazerosa e minha amizade?"

Raito correu a mão pelos cabelos. "Claro, Ryuuzaki. "

" Então, ele deve preservar o espírito da nossa amizade e não me depreciar mais" Os olhos de L se tornaram afiados e então voltaram a observar Misa em seu quarto.

"Eu não quero te zombar." Raito tentou manter uma expressão séria. Ele olhou para o celular lendo outra mensagem de Misa.

_-Raito deve saber que hoje não é dia daquele grudento. Misa não o quer para ela. -_

Raito não mostrou reação alguma, Ele mostrou a mensagem para seu companheiro de mesa. L olhou um pouco e não disse nada. O jovem ofereceu. "Gostou do texto dela? "  
L lhe deu um dos seus sutis olhares "Você-está-perdendo-inteligência-tentando-me-passar-a-perna." E não respondeu.  
Ele estava digitando algo no teclado agora. Raito puxou a corrente tentando os conectar.  
"vamos, você pode responder o texto?" Raito presumiu que a ação deveria ser difícil já que ele sempre só usava dois dedos.  
L não disse nada para entretê-lo. Raito puxou a corrente mais uma vez, só para irritá-lo. L suspirou olhando para Raito.

"O que este tipo de comportamento significa Raito-kun? Talvez um senso de descontrole? "

"Você está aumentando o meu percentual como Kira de novo, Ryuuzaki? Odeio ser repetitivo, mas eu não vou ser alvo das suas acusações, não vou admiti-las. Mas aqui está uma novidade para você: Você gosta de Misa. "

"Misa-san é encantadora. E louca por você." L puxara a cadeira de volta.

"Misa é uma garota bonita." Raito tentou se manter com a expressão séria. "Ela apenas não é o meu tipo. Ela é meio pegajosa e tem um tom de voz irritante. "

" Não parece que isso te incomode, então por que finge que corresponde o amor dela? Esse tipo de farsa também equaciona porcentagens a minha teoria de que só quer ganhar a confiança dela –"

" Não vamos voltar a isso, Ryuuzaki. Eu só estou tentando mantê-la feliz, isso é tudo." Raito respondera. "Acredite ou não, eu me importo com a Misa mesmo que não seja de uma forma romântica. Você, por outro lado, parece gostar mais da companhia dela do que eu."

"Como regra geral eu escolho não banalizar as coisas que são lógicas." L parecia levemente irritado, mas manteve sua expressão calma. "A lógica é que eu não pretendo fazer nada com esses sentimentos imaginários que você acha que eu tenho por Misa-chan. Raito-kun deve entender que ele banaliza questões que não deveriam ser nada mais do que negócios. "

"Eu sou seu amigo, Ryuuzaki."

"E você continua recorrendo a este jogo, usando este mesmo trunfo, Raito-kun. Isso me repugna. "

"Oh, não é?" Raito levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você foi o único que realizou atos românticos com Misa."

"Eu dificilmente chamaria aquilo de romântico, Raito-kun."

"Perverso?"

"Você que designou as ações que nos foram impostas, Raito-kun, não eu. "

"As vezes eu não te entendo." Raito franzira as sobrancelhas.

"Eu nunca lhe dei a permissão de fazê-lo, Raito-kun."

Eles se encararam, nenhum dos dois recuou. Então Raito pigarreou e colocou o celular na frente de L. O detetive mal o olhou. Raito fora para frente do seu monitor, encerrando a conversa de uma vez por todas.

O celular não parava de tocar. Estava tocando compulsivamente e isso estava começando a deixar L irritado. Raito se recusou a atender ainda à espera que L finamente o levasse consigo. L ignorou.

Após a décima chamada, L sabia que estava derrotado. Pegou o celular começando a ler a mensagem de texto.

_-Misa está chateando Raito?_-

L se sentiu levemente triste por Misa. Olhou para a adolescente e em seguida voltou ao telefone celular. E então fez o que nunca pensara fazer antes, segurou o objeto com as duas mãos começando a pressionar as teclas. De costas, Raito sorriu com a vitória.

_-Não de todo, Misa. _-

Ele não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo e quase pulou quando o celular tocou novamente.

_-Será que Raito ainda quer ser o que é para Misa? Misa se sente como se Raito a evitasse. -_

L suspirou. Ele não tinha certeza de como responder. Não iria fingir ser Raito porque era exatamente isso que seu "amigo" esperava que fizesse. L resolveu assumir sua derrota.

_-Você não me chateia. -_

-Misa ainda faz Raito feliz?-

-Sempre. -

____

-Raito é um doce. -

L olhou para Raito, que fingia estar interessado nas contas da Yotsuba quando na verdade estava acompanhando o andamento daquele suposto casal.

_- Você odeia Ryuuzaki tanto assim?-_

- Algumas vezes Misa odeia. -

- Por quê?-

- Porque ele fica entre Misa e Raito-

- Talvez ele nunca tenha querido isso-

____

- Quem se importa com o que passa pela mente pervertida dele? -

L encarou a mensagem por um longo tempo, depois respondeu.

_- Ele só quer ser nosso amigo, isto é tudo. -_

- Ele continua grudado em você?-

- Estamos acorrentados. -

- Ops. Misa esqueceu. -

- Tá tudo bem. -

____

- Misa acha que Raito realmente gosta de Ryuuzaki, então Misa será amiga dele. -

  
L descansou o telefone na mesa mordendo seu polegar. Raito deu-lhe um olhar questionador.

"Raito-kun, você realmente deveria fazer um esforço maior e tentar cortejar Misa-chan. Ela está realmente ligada em você. "

" Nesse caso, você já está perdendo a esperança? "

"Não gosto do seu tom de voz ou do contexto da sua declaração. Meu único interesse em Misa-chan é a sua amizade. Você pode formular idéias sobre isso Raito-kun, mas isso já está ficando cansativo e inconveniente. "

Raito olhou para ele. "Eu deveria lhe dar um soco por ser tão ingrato. "

"E eu lhe devo gratidão?" L olhara para trás suavizando sua expressão logo em seguida, então se remexeu na cadeira no caso de precisar golpear Raito. Raito não se mexeu, apenas continuou encarando. Depois limpou a garganta novamente.

"Você deveria ver como olha para ela." Raito sussurrou. "E não negue que desde o principio nunca fora um interesse de amizade casual. Você nunca me enganou. "

" Eu tenho que perguntar Raito-kun. Sua meta de me empurrar para Misa-chan e nos tornar um casal é para que possa assumir sua homossexualidade latente? "

Raito o encarou novamente. "Estou receoso de responder essa questão, peço que retire a pergunta".

"Eu não vou" L sorriu um pouco" Você disse que estava atraído por mim. "

"Ou talvez você está supondo isso porque no fundo quer dormir comigo no lugar de Misa."

"Agora você está contradizendo sua teoria, Raito-kun. Estou interessado em Misa-chan ou em você? E então o que é?" L o desafiara.

"Você é desagradável." – Raito pegara o celular de volta.

"E você é um raio de sol." L bebeu um gole de café, de forma lânguida.

Raito sabia que odiava L com todas as suas entranhas. Após a prisão e torturas que passara para provar sua inocência, L ainda achara necessário algemar os dois juntos? Isso era inaceitável. Ele o faria pagar por isso. As apostas eram altas e mesmo que fosse contra seus princípios morais, ele iria ter que usar Misa para domar L à submissão.  
Então L seria grato a Raito já que eram sinceros os seus motivos. Isso era o que amigos faziam.

Na noite seguinte, antes de Misa ir para a cama, Raito e L entraram em seu quarto para dizer boa noite. Raito permitiu que ela o beijasse de leve e então Misa sorriu para L. Ele não pôde deixar de lembrar que ela só estava sendo gentil por causa de Raito. L não devolveu o sorriso, mas talvez, de alguma forma. Ele sentira certa gratidão a Raito, depois de tudo. 

* * *

Escrito por Cooper Writer Crafter. Traduzido e adaptado por ElleAmane.  
todos os direitos resevados a Obata Takeshi e Ohba Tsugumi_**. ©  
**_


	5. Keep your unicorns

5º- Cuidem dos seus unicórnios.

Quando Misa decidira quebrar a monotonia da sua estadia na sede, pensou em conversar com Raito sobre algumas coisas que estavam a incomodando ultimamente.  
Encontrou-o na sua posição habitual, na sala de controles, digitando algo no teclado. Ele não a olhou, nem quando ela já estava a centímetros dele. A menina loura não sentiu vontade de gritar o nome dele alegremente, estava com o humor extremamente baixo naquele dia. E a única pessoa que parecia perceber isso era Matsuda, ele encarou seu olhar ferido e ofereceu-lhe um chá.  
Misa riu sem humor batendo de leve na cabeça do ingênuo empresário. Ela encarara Raito querendo que ele a olhasse primeiro. Seu namorado sabia que ela estava lá, só não estava com vontade de recebê-la com afetuosidade.  
Desde quando ele tinha disposição para qualquer coisa ligada a ela? Misa ainda não se importava, ela o queria porque sabia que ele era o único conforto para ela.  
"Raito?" Ela murmurou suavemente. Raito clicara no mouse e em seguida finalmente olhou para ela. Não havia expressão no seu rosto.  
Misa se ajoelhou na frente dele, sua saia subiu um pouco.  
"Misa pode ser honesta com você? "

Raito a olhara sorrindo um pouco. "Claro, Misa. Vai demorar muito? "  
"Bem," Misa mordera o lábio inferior enquanto colocava suas mãos no colo dele e então voltou seus olhos para o próprio colo. "Misa acha que é ridículo, mas Misa viu o que viu. "

" Ah?" Raito levantara a sobrancelha alargando o sorriso. "E foi algo importante? "

Sua voz soou gentil, mas Misa sabia que ele estava ficando impaciente. Ela ainda acreditava que ele podia ouvi-la sem zombar dela então respirou fundo olhando em sua volta. Como o esperado, os olhos escuros do detetive nojento estavam neles, observando atentamente. Misa fez uma careta e se virou, baixando a voz. "Misa pode falar de uma forma que Ryuuzaki não ouça? "

Raito encarou o outro homem. "Claro, Misa. "  
Ele não poderia se importar menos com o que Misa tinha a dizer. Era provavelmente sem sentido. Ele ainda não sabia por que tinha que ser tão educado para lidar com ela, já que ele se indignava em lidar com coisas pequenas como essa agora."

"Misa estava no quarto lendo as revistas dela, você sabe." Misa começara a explicar. " Então Misa ficara com fome e então decidiu comer os biscoitos que Watari-san havia deixado mais cedo e enquanto estava comendo... Misa viu... Não sei como chamar aquilo, Misa pensou que estava imaginando, mas Misa tem certeza de que era real. "

Raito tentou bravamente não franzir o cenho pelo uso excessivo de narração na terceira pessoa por parte dela. "E o que você viu?"  
Misa enterrou a testa nos joelhos. Ela parecia tão pequena naquele momento. Raito estava quase sentindo pena dela. "O que você viu Misa?"  
Misa olhou para o passado. "Misa viu um unicórnio."  
Raito fizera uma longa pausa. Ele ponderou mas sabia que nada do que ela dizia fazia sentido por completo. Ele nunca se importou muito. Ainda assim, incomodava por ela ter ido tão longe só para chamar sua atenção. Mesmo se ela tivesse mentindo, não era tão simples assim. Raito poderia dar algum crédito à sua pequena quantidade de inteligência, Se ela estivesse dizendo a verdade o que era altamente improvável, Raito teria que participar disso junto com ela. Ele encarou Misa com severidade lembrando-se do quanto ela era infantil. Ele lembrara de sua irmão Sayu, embora Sayu fosse adorável e ele tivesse obrigação para com a sua irmã. Quando esse pensamento surgiu ele teve a idéia de como resolver isso.

"Misa, sente no meu colo."

Misa sorriu quando ouvira isso e imediatamente obedeceu. Os outros homens, incluindo seu pai, deram um olhar perplexo idêntico para o casal. Raito pigarreou explicando. "Quando éramos mais jovens, Sayu costumava ter pesadelos e vir ao meu quarto toda noite, chorando. Sentava no meu colo e eu cantava pra ela. "

L bebeu um gole de café tentando absorver toda a satisfação da situação.  
Raito não tinha idéia do porque de estar sendo tão gentil, mas ele sabia que Misa só o irritava por ele não aceitava a necessidade que ela tinha de ser doce com ele, não se importando com o quão improvável seria receber afetuosidade da sua parte. Assim, ele cantou baixinho para ela, de modo que ninguém mais na sala conseguisse ouvir. Ele colocou os braços ao redor dela enterrando a testa nas suas costas, quase sussurrando as palavras. Misa fechou os olhos apreciando a proximidade. Essa era a primeira vez que Raito estava atencioso com ela e ela gostou muito. Aizawa e Mogi trocaram sorrisinhos enquanto Matsuda olhava o casal, sonhador e com inveja.

Quando Raito terminou, Misa rapidamente o encarou, levantando-se e segurando suas mãos. " Raito fez Misa muito feliz."  
Raito sorriu um pouco. "então, você vai ficar bem agora, Misa? Não vamos mais falar de coisas que não existam? "

O sorriso de Misa derreteu." Mas Misa sabe que viu!"

"Não vamos transformar isso em uma grande coisa, ok?"Raito franziu o cenho. "Eu realmente gostaria que você voltasse pro seu quarto, ok? Estou muito ocupado agora. Poderíamos falar disso de novo em outro momento. "  
Misa soltou suas mãos, cruzando os braços contra o peito. "Misa precisa ouvir que Raito acredita nela!"

A paciência de Raito não era lá muito longa então falou friamente, "Misa as pessoas têm coisas para fazer. Eu entendo que você está se sentindo sozinha, mas você poderia ao menos tentar entender como eu me sinto. Eu não existo só para servir você. Se você quer que a gente tenha um relacionamento saudável, eu só peço que você comece a agir como uma garota madura. "

Misa sentiu suas orelhas ficarem quentes. Tinha vontade de chorar, de quebrar tudo, mas ela se manteve calada.  
Raito se levantara e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

"Eu não queria ser duro com você, Misa, desculpe-me, mas eu tive que dizer isso, é a verdade."

Matsuda encarou Soichiro. "Não devemos fazer alguma coisa, chefe?"  
Soichiro balançou a cabeça." Eu não vou me meter na relação do meu filho com a namorada. Ele sabe o que faz Matsuda. Basta parar de olhar para eles e fazer algo produtivo. "  
Matsuda assentiu timidamente.

Misa abaixou a cabeça, tentando não parecer derrotada. E assim sorriu de volta.

"Ok!Misa vai se comportar agora, porque Raito quer que ela seja uma boa namorada. Misa será madura agora!"

Raito nunca sabia ao certo o que se passava na cabeça da menina, mas ele sabia que podia controlá-la e enquanto pudesse fazer isso, ele poderia mantê-la perto para aliviar o tédio.

"Eu aprecio isso, Misa. Agora volte ao seu quarto. "

Doloroso como foi, Misa atendera o comando com todo o seu coração, sorriu e desapareceu.

A noite caiu no salão da sede, onde L e Raito discutiam sobre desenvolvimentos sobre o caso. Eles precisavam de algumas provas sólidas para provar que Higuchi era Kira, se é que ele era. Raito formava teorias conclusivas enquanto L vez por outra encarava os monitores. A ação repetitiva fazia Raito franzir o cenho. Ele disse "Ela não pode ser mimada o tempo todo, você sabe. "

L fitou o adolescente.

"Não é como se ela fosse irritante." Raito fora fundamentando. _Ah, mas ela era_.

"Eu só não quero ser o cara desdenhoso e ruim com ela o tempo todo. Eu já deixei claro que não somos exclusivos. Ela só tem essa forma intolerável de mexer com meus nervos. "Você sabe que ela é verdadeiramente...-"

Ele parou, perguntando se poderia expor Misa desse jeito. Ele não tinha de todo um coração de pedra, na maioria das vezes era um perfeito cavalheiro. L o olhou tristemente.

"Raito-kun, quando você fala assim me faz pensar." L estendeu a mão pegando seu crepe.

"Qual é o seu ponto? "

Raito tentou não olhá-lo. "Não é apropriado discutir meu relacionamento agora já que trabalho pra você. "

"Trabalha _comigo_, Raito-kun." Disse L. "O vejo como um colega não um empregado. "

"Fico lisonjeado. "

L lambeu o garfo o colocando de volta na borda do prato. Ele pressionou os dedos nos joelhos e disse: "Você me confundiu com essa súbita reclamação, Raito-kun. Eu sempre pensei que você tivesse total controle sob Misa-san. "

"E eu tenho." Retrucou Raito. "Mas a maneira como você olha pra ela agora. "

" Peço desculpas se isso o deixou com ciúmes. É extremamente compreensivo. "

" Deixe-me terminar... "

"... E você pretende fazer... "

" Sim, eu sei Ryuuzaki." Raito falou com firmeza. Eles olharam. Raito pigarreou dizendo: " Se você gosta de Misa, vá atrás disso. Não quero a sua eliminação nem transformar nosso trabalho num ambiente hostil."

L arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente " Raito-kun, você está banalizando..."

" Misa está apenas apaixonada por mim, é uma paixão."

"... Como se opor a..."

" Dei-me terminar..."

"... Isso não é o ponto base..."

"Ryuuzaki..."

Eles fizeram uma pausa.

"Será que podemos concluir as frases agora antes que um interrompa o outro bruscamente?" Raito observou. L não disse nada, Raito começara a explicar de novo. "Ryuuzaki somos amigos..."

" Fora isso..." L recuou com um sorriso torto. "Peço desculpas, por favor, continue."

" Acredite ou não, eu gosto de você. Você e eu compartilhamos o interesse pelo mesmo esporte, participamos e apreciamos conversas intelectuais. Se não fosse por estas algemas, pelas duas vezes em que me golpeou e por pensar que eu sou um assassino, teríamos tido bons momentos o tempo todo. "

L sorriu encontrando o sorriso de Raito como resposta.

" E?" L perguntou.

" E eu poderia deixar você ficar com a Misa. Ela também gosta de você, só não percebeu isso ainda. "

" Misa-san só mantém amizade comigo desde que você também seja meu amigo, Raito-kun." L se deslocou para seu lugar habitual. "Ainda não tenho conhecimento quanto a este fato, provavelmente é uma probabilidade contrária de 75%."

"Onde nesses 75%, 43% são pela sua falta de criatividade em progredir e 22% pela falta de instinto em Misa."

"Muito bonito, Raito-kun. Tenho que rir de piadas como essa?"

"Cresça, Ryuuzaki."

L terminou seu crepe enquanto Raito esperava pacientemente o detetive olhar para ele. Cansado, comentou. " Se eu posso ter uma quantidade tão significativa de interesse por Misa-san, prefiro deixar isso assim. Você deve concluir que a minha profissão como o homem mais procurado para ser assassinado não deve melhorar. Tomemos por exemplo que Misa-san se tornasse intima de mim, eu deveria arriscá-la a essa exposição do meu trabalho?"

"Já que estamos falando de números e estacas, Ryuuzaki." Raito se inclinou para frente.  
"Você não tem limites. Burla as regras. Você é prático a ponto de as vezes se tornar antiético. E você usa métodos que deliberadamente te tornam amoral."

" Como se você fosse o oposto, agindo como se fosse desinformado como passatempo favorito e a sua vida anterior focada em limpar o mundo como se fosse uma santidade de justiça."

"Você me deixa doente."

" Estou retornando o sentimento."

Outra longa pausa e então Raito disse "Isso é porque somos amigos."

" Eu não poderia concordar mais."

No dia seguinte Misa entrara saltitante na sala, soltando beijos ao seu (espero) futuro sogro, Matsuda, Aizawa e Mogi. Ela se sentou no colo de Raito encarando L. " Misa que fazer algo produtivo hoje!"

Silêncio. Misa acrescentou, " Misa quer trabalhar com a equipe!"

"Eu não vou permitir que..." Raito respondera, mas L rapidamente interveio.

"Você pode enganar Higuchi-san? Tenho certeza de que você possui táticas femininas que os homens referenciam." L bebeu um gole de café, apertando os lábios enquanto mantinha o olhar de Misa.  
Misa assentiu vigorosamente. " Misa vai fazer o seu melhor por Raito!"

" Misa.." Raito fechou os olhos com leve enxaqueca.

L olhou o monitor depois voltando a encarar Misa. " Será que Misa-san poderia ter a amabilidade de me dizer algo?"

" Ah?" Os olhos de Misa estavam ligeiramente arregalados.

Para a surpresa de todos, L clicou na algema passando para o lado de fora. Ele colocara ao lado de Raito depois de circular a corrente prendendo em sua cadeira. Raito lhes deu um olhar confuso. L pressionou em algo de novo dizendo " Mesmo se você clicar no botão, ele não vai soltá-lo."

" Hey!" Raito estreitou os olhos.

" Venha comigo, Misa-san."

Misa se sentiu levemente assustada mas mesmo assim o seguiu. O outro homem possuía a sua melhor expressão de surpresa com uma queda de maxilares, sem dizer nada.

"O que Ryuuzaki-san quer me dizer? "

L parou no seu caminho e encarou Misa. Em seguida ele clicou em algo novamente no bolso.

"Isso desabilita todas as câmeras e dispositivos de escuta. "

"Ryuuzaki-san, Misa está... "

"Preciso falar com você sobre ontem. "

"O que Ryuuzaki-san quer saber? "

" Misa-san." L não tinha idéia de como começar. Ele coçou a cabeça e então com franqueza e calma, perguntou, "Você em acha feio, não acha? "

Misa ofegou. "Ryuuzaki-san, _gomen ne_* ( _me desculpe_.), Misa-san não quis ferir seus sentimentos antes..."

"Só responda a pergunta."

Misa respondera. "Não. "

"Tenho notado que está agindo de forma estranha ultimamente. Qual é o motivo?" L fitava os olhos da menina. Misa desviou o olhar.

"Misa pode contar a Ryuuzaki-san? "

" Por todos os meios que quiser. "

" Misa viu um unicórnio! Misa sabe que foi real. Misa se incomoda por Raito não acreditar nela." Misa se abraçou, sacudindo a cabeça.

L franziu o cenho. "Unicórnio?"

"Misa viu!" Misa falou em voz alta e animada. "Misa ficou chocada no primeiro momento, você sabe. Mas Misa o afagou. Ela o tocou e sentiu sua respiração na palma da mão de Misa. Misa não está ficando louca."

L piscou. E então disse. "Unicórnio? "

" Ryuuzaki-san também não entende!" Misa estava quase em lágrimas.

" Eu não estou desacreditando Misa-san." L deu um passo mais para perto.

" Misa odeia Ryuuzaki-san! O que desa- alguma coisa significa? "

"Desacreditar. "

"Ryuuzaki-san sempre faz Misa se sentir estúpida! Ryuuzaki-san é horrível!" Antes que L pudesse se defender, Misa correra. L, para a sua própria surpresa começou a correr atrás. Ele a agarrou a tempo para evitar um colapso. Misa bateu na parede e em seguida encarou novamente o detetive determinada a esbofeteá-lo. L bloqueou a palma da sua mão e viu-se a segurando em seus braços. O contato foi surreal, o incomodava. Misa soluçava violentamente contra o seu peito. A umidade o fez estremecer. O som dos soluços o fez sentir vergonha. "Eu não queria fazer Misa-san se sentir estúpida."

"Misa odeia Ryuuza... "

L a puxou para que encarasse seus olhos irritados. "Eu não quis dizer isso, Misa-san."  
e então sua expressão se suavizou. "Eu sei de uma coisa."

Misa esperou. L afrouxou o controle sobre seus ombros. "Eu li uma vez em uma ocasião ruim que unicórnios, em algumas culturas, simbolizam Cristo e esperança. Ver uma aparição podia ser determinado como loucura ou intervenção divina. Pessoalmente, eu não sei. Tudo o que sei é que... Misa-san está triste e Misa-san é minha amiga, e eu quero ajudá-la."

Ele nunca se sentiu tão idiota. Ele geralmente era composto, mas dessa vez sentiu-se tão tolo. Misa finalmente se acalmou dizendo:  
"Então, Ryuuzaki-san não acha que Misa é louca? "

"Não. "

"Raito acha. Misa sabe que Raito acha!" Ela o abraçou com força. Totalmente exposta a ele. L estremeceu um pouco

"O unicórnio é real, Ryuuzaki-san. Misa o afagou. "

"Eu acredito em você." L estava sem jeito. Misa olhou para cima, as lagrimas brilhavam.

"Ryuuzaki-san, acredita? "

L corou retirando um fio de cabelo louro do rosto dela. Ele não disse nada. Misa notando a mudança de comportamento dele corou, mas não saiu dos seus braços.

E então disse desafiadora. "Ryuuzaki-san é um pervertido."  
L observou de repente. "Eu seria qualquer coisa por você, Misa. "

A observação chocou ambos. L se afastou percebendo que a declaração parecia um pedido de morte. Era completamente comprometida a sua posição. Ele não gostava de parecer confiante. Misa apenas piscou. Os olhos ainda fixos nele. L mordiscou o polegar incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Misa deve ir para seu quarto agora. "

L escondeu a expressão do rosto. " Vá em frente, Misa-san."

Misa passou por ele, parou bruscamente afagando o cabelo dele. L a olhou com curiosidade. Misa apenas sorriu, mas ela pareceu querer isso.

"Ryuuzaki-san tem os olhos do unicórnio. "  
L não pôde deixar de perguntar. "Como assim, Misa-san? "  
" Eles pareciam... "  
Misa tentou procurar uma palavra e então com uma pequena risada, disse:  
" Domesticados. "

Ela fora embora, deixando o jovem detetive acenando inquieto. Vinte segundos se passaram antes dele sacudir a cabeça, bem-humorado, e sentir (para o seu espanto) seu rosto quente e avermelhado. 

* * *

Escrito por Cooper Writer Crafter. Traduzido e adaptado por ElleAmane.  
todos os direitos resevados a Obata Takeshi e Ohba Tsugumi_**. ©  
**_


	6. Illiteracy vs Chauvinism

6º- Analfabetismo vs. Chauvinismo.

Misa queria se apaixonar por um príncipe e ela encontrou um cavaleiro.  
Ela definiu o momento como o mais feliz de sua vida. Pelo menos ela pensava que era. Agora ela estava começando a lidar com um percurso perigoso. Talvez ela realmente não estivesse apaixonada por Raito Yagami.  
Quando ela pensava sobre isso se sentia destruída em pequenos pedaços. Ela era uma daquelas meninas que acreditavam que quando encontrassem alguém passariam o resto da vida ao seu lado. E se essa crença preciosa não passava de uma mentira, tudo isso a levaria à desilusão? Ela sabia no fundo do seu coração que ela não poderia matar esse sonho e finalmente aceitar que tudo aquilo de estar irremediavelmente viciado em alguém tenha talvez, sido uma mentira.  
Talvez Misa estivesse condenada a passar o resto da vida sem ninguém. A vida já havia levado sua família. O que a impediria de levar seu cavaleiro?

Naquele dia, ela queria brincar de Fantine "Eu sonhei um sonho.", mas revelar ao homem na sede que ela era miserável como a jovem mãe prostituta, certamente se tornaria a humilhação do ano. Então se concentrou nos scanners da revista que estava lendo enquanto cantava a musica que estava cada vez mais em sua mente. Sua maquiagem estava ainda mais perfeita hoje, para que ela não pudesse chorar e esfregar o rímel no rosto. Isso seria estúpido. Misa soube que era estúpido por cada pequena coisa e pelo homem que a fazia se sentir desse jeito. Desta vez ela não iria ser estúpida. Ela não iria chorar por mais um coração partido só porque os livros diziam que essa era a única coisa inteligente a se fazer. Bem, Olá Sra. Mulher-que-segura-suas-lágrimas.  
No entanto ela se sentia incapaz de ser feliz de novo. Será que ela nunca mais iria sorrir? L havia permitido que ela saísse para a sessão de fotos que Matsuda havia arranjado. Ela tinha que sorrir. Era a única coisa da qual sempre foi boa, isso e afastar qualquer possibilidade que Deus lhe dava de auto-estima.

"Misa tem energia." Disse para si mesma.

A porta se abriu e Matsuda vieram com o mesmo sorriso brilhante de ontem, quando lhe perguntou a cor favorita de Missa para uma pipa. (Sei lá o que o levou a pedir isso podendo perguntar para qualquer outra pessoa.) "E aí Misa-Misa, pronta para sua sessão de fotos?"

"Tão cedo?" Misa olhou para trás levantando-se. "Matsui parece muito animado."

"Claro! Mesmo porque já não sou mais o agente." Matsuda sorriu novamente de forma mais larga, como se os músculos das suas bochechas ainda pudessem esticar mais um quilometro. Misa retomou a exuberância. Ela enlaçou a mão no braço de Matsuda e juntos caminharam para a sala principal.  
Soichiro lembrou Matsuda de não fazer nada "Que possa prejudicar a investigação." Aizawa achou prudente tossir lançando um "estúpido" quando Soichiro dava o comunicado. Matsuda franziu a testa para o colega e inclinou a cabeça várias vezes para L, que estava muito ocupada formando pilhas de balas de geléia. Raito ocupava-se com alguns documentos.

"Misa está indo agora!" a bela loira gritou alegremente enquanto caminhava com Mogi.

Raito apenas assentiu com a cabeça. L manteve os olhos nos monitores observando Misa ir.  
Misa estava sentada na cadeira retocando constantemente a base do rosto. Um assistente foi aplicar óleo em suas pernas. Quando Misa levantou-se para olhar-se no espelho, ela vislumbrou o belo vestido azul que lembrava a cor dos seus olhos como Mogi havia elogiado. Ela entrou no estúdio do fotógrafo, fazendo pelo menos trinta e seis poses dentro de vinte minutos. Depois, ela voltou para sua cadeira, exausta como nunca. Mogi ofereceu-lhe um pouco de água.

Enquanto observava seu assistente penteando seu cabelo, Misa pensou em L. Ela estava começando a ficar atraída por ele? Ela não desprezava tudo sobre ele? Desde sua aparência ruim à forma como ele a olhava como se nada mais existisse no mundo? Sim, ela odiava! Então porque ela o deixou beijá-la? Porque deixou que tocasse seu corpo? Porque deixou que ele visse seu strip-tease? Porque ela contara sobre seu unicórnio? Porque ela permitiu que ele a segurasse? Claro... porque Raito pediu a ela. Não era nada para ele. Foi tudo um jogo para agradar seu cavaleiro. L só foi o bobo da corte. Princesas não eram destinadas para palhaços, nem para ogros. Ela sempre odiou aquele filme Shrek. Misa nunca iria admitir que talvez gostasse de como L a tratava. O que ela poderia ter com ele? Ele tinha uma reputação inquestionável como detetive e mesmo assim poderia ser uma pessoa que não existe. Ele era impenetrável. Era místico...

... Como um unicórnio.

Misa engoliu seco. Era claro que ele era, ele era uma fantasia. Raito era a sua realidade. E, droga! Da próxima vez ele não teria nem sequer a chance de estar perto dela novamente.

Ela voltou para a sede mais tarde naquela noite, encontrando Raito e L no seu quarto. Ela sufocou um grito em seguida estreitando os olhos. " O que vocês estão fazendo no quarto de Misa?"

"Ryuuzaki disse que poderíamos ter um encontro."

"Misa-san deveria ficar mais feliz agora." Disse L inexpressivamente.

"Um encontro? Aqui de novo?"

Raito se levantou, puxando o outro homem consigo. "Na verdade, Ryuuzaki disse poderíamos ir a outro lugar."

Ele queria ter conseguido tampar os ouvidos na hora certa, mas Misa gritou antes. Ela pulou direto nos braços de Raito. Raito levantara uma sobrancelha enquanto L dava um sorriso torto.

"O vestido de Misa está bom?" Ela considerou, em seu vestido azul-escuro. Raito apenas o fitou, L piscou. Os dois homens concordaram. Misa alegremente puxou as algemas.

Raito tentou esconder sua decepção. "Então, aonde quer ir, Misa? "

"Está tudo bem se formos para um café?" Misa sorriu para ele.  
"Misa quer pegar um sundae. "

"Isso seria brilhante." L respondeu em seu lugar. "O café preto na loja particular tem um sabor excepcional e o açúcar também tem um gosto distinto. "

"O açúcar tem sempre o mesmo gosto, não importa aonde vá." Respondeu Misa amuada.

Raito já não prestava no rumo da conversa. A única coisa que ele sabia era que estava andando com tristeza com Misa puxando as algemas.

L caminhava com sua corcunda e seu habitual olhar sonolento. Raito tentou não olhar as pessoas que passavam por eles os encarando. Ele queria de alguma forma realmente ser o Kira.

Ele olhou para o lado a fim de checar se L o encarava. Raito revirara os olhos mentalmente. Misa abriu a porta para eles, cumprimentando um casal que passara. O casal sorriu para a garota, parando logo em seguida para se perguntarem se já tinham visto ela antes.

Raito havia esperado por isso. Não queria ser abordado por fãs por causa de Misa. E ele certamente não queria café ou sundae. Ele pegou uma cadeira e sentando-se coçou o punho. As algemas estavam começando a causar alergia.

"Peça seu sundae agora, Misa." Disse ele.  
Misa concordou fazendo seu pedido ao garçom. Depois de ser atendida, Misa apoiou suas mãos no rosto olhando Raito. Ela tentou memorizar cada detalhe daquelas belas feições. Raito fingiu que o pedaço de chiclete preso na mesa dele era fascinante. L, por outro lado tinha toda a sua atenção voltada para seu próprio sundae.

"Raito quer que Misa compartilhe seu sundae com ele?"

Raito não respondera por acreditar ser uma pergunta retórica, porque tudo com Misa era como um rato guiando cegos através de ruas de trafego. Mas Misa já estava levando a colher em direção à cara fechada de Raito. Estava tão perigosamente perto que assim que o rapaz voltou a dizer "Não", a colher já estava em sua boca. O gênio adolescente teve um forte impulso de perfurar Misa e perfurar L. (Simplesmente por aquelas algemas malditas existirem.)

L notou a mudança de expressão do jovem rapaz. "Será que o sundae o desagradou, Raito-kun? "  
Raito tentou arduamente manter os músculos do seu rosto relaxados. Ele se afastou de Misa encarando L. "Absolutamente excepcional, na verdade."

"Raito-kun não gosta de doces, não é?" L quase pareceu amuado.

"Eu prefiro em ocasiões especiais."

"Ter um encontro com Misa, não é uma ocasião especial?" Foi a vez de Misa fazer beicinho.

L a olhara. Isso em si não tão incomum. Ele a olhou. Fixou seus grandes olhos em algo e simplesmente olhou. Ela havia se acostumada a isso. Raito nem se quer a olhava mais, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente fechados como se estivesse meditando.  
E de certa forma ele estava. Ele continuava pensando em objetos cortantes e armas de fogo e as melhores maneiras de aplicá-las naquela situação sufocante. Os três estavam muito quietos. Misa lambia a colher com entusiasmo enquanto L observava e Raito tinha em seu pensamento uma marreta destruindo as coisas ao seu redor. Isso o ajudou a extravasar um pouco a raiva.  
" Misa-san, você pode me passar o açúcar?"  
Misa distraidamente o fez. Ela estendeu a mão para entregar o recipiente e L o devolveu de volta. Raito estava no meio. Os olhos firmemente fechados agora, provavelmente clamando a algum deus que o fizesse desaparecer. Misa, por algum motivo, deixou cair o recipiente e L não foi capaz de resgatá-lo.

De repente, o mundo ficou estúpido.

"Maldição, Misa! "

"Raito-kun! Não profane."

"Oh, vá se ferrar, Ryuuzaki!" Raito saiu da mesa tentando recuperar a compostura. Ele olhou para Misa, ela estava um pouco trêmula com os olhos marejados certamente surpresa pela reação dele. E então ele disse. "Isso foi desnecessário, Misa."

"Misa não quis..."

"Estou falando do meu desabafo. Peço desculpas por isso."

L o olhou com desconfiança. Raito sentou-se, levou três respirações profundas e permaneceu calado. Misa empurrou a taça de sundae vazia tentando não chorar. L tomava seu café, observando pelo que iria acontecer.

"Raito foi cruel com Misa." Murmurou a loura.

"Eu já disse que estou arrependido."

"Misa realmente queria passar um dia com Raito e Raito foi cruel com Misa."

Raito tentou não revirar os olhos. Passou os braços em volta de Misa. Para a sua surpresa, ela se agitou erguendo-se e colocando as mãos fechadas nos quadris. Olhou para ele com raiva e por um longo momento não disse nada, só ficou lá.  
E então, com a cabeça cheia de orgulho caminhou em direção a porta e saiu. Raito rangeu os dentes.

_Que infantil._

"Raito-kun." L falou, "Devemos ver como Misa-san está. Você foi rude com ela antes, isso era para ser um encontro. "

" Um encontro que você nos impôs. "

"Você não é a melhor pessoa do mundo agora, Raito-kun, talvez..."

"Você vê essas marcas vermelhas no meu pulso, Ryuuzaki?" Raito ergueu o braço. " Como diabos você acha que eu as consegui?"

"Eu assumo que foram as algemas."

"Grande gênio você é, Ryuuzaki."

"Você não está sozinho, Raito-kun." L o olhou com um pouco de veemência. E então também se levantou. Raito cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Você não vai ir embora igual uma criança, também não é Ryuuzaki? Estamos algemados, lembra? "

Sem aviso, L girou chutando Raito no peito. O golpe o acertou pesadamente. Raito caiu para trás e um monte de gente sem fôlego os assistiu apreensivos. Raito não teve que pensar muito no que fazer, aceitou o duelo com bastante satisfação socando L de volta com a mesma força. As algemas ficavam no caminho. Cada golpe de um lado puxava o outro até que Raito pousou cima de L. Ele o atingiu rapidamente a tempo de L chutá-lo de volta e cair em cima dele.

"Me largue."

" Raito! Ryuuzaki-san!" Misa correu para o local pedindo licença pela multidão. A dupla se manteve trocando socos e pontapés. Misa finalmente decidiu intervir. Ela empurrou Raito para longe a tempo de evitar que L o chutasse. Vendo que seu chute poderia machucar Misa, L tentou impedir e acabou caindo em cima da garota. Eles pousaram no chão duro, mas L conseguiu colocar seus braços ao redor dela assim como uma mão atrás da sua cabeça.

Um silêncio constrangedor. Raito limpava o sangue em sua boca e supercílio esquerdo. Misa respirava contra a face de L. Eles olharam um para o outro.

"Safado! "

L levantou-se percebendo que seu queixo estava seriamente ferido. Checou o sangue nas gengivas o expelindo. Raito e ele se encararam. Misa se endireitou dizendo para os dois. "Vocês são ótimos! Vocês não podem fazer Misa se preocupar com vocês o tempo todo. Vocês sempre estão tentando se matar! "

" A intenção foi de Raito-kun sozinho, não minha."

" Vai se foder!"

Misa respirou fundo e então encarou Raito, desacreditando na sua linguagem ofensiva.  
Raito tentou sair pela porta mas L o puxou de volta com a corrente das algemas. Raito o olhou novamente e se afastou. L manteve sua aderência firme.

"Isso é o suficiente! Misa teve o suficiente! "

Ela se dirigiu para Raito batendo em seu rosto e então fez o mesmo com L. Os dois homens estavam atordoados demais para reagir. E então começou a chorar, sem se preocupar com o vestido perfeito ou com as manchas da maquiagem. Ela só queria colocar tudo para fora.

"Misa cuida de Raito e Ryuuzaki-san. Mas eles deixam ela triste quando lutam."

Ela não parava de chorar. Raito estava irritado e impaciente mas não disse nada. Ele necessitava profundamente de uma bebida gelada, um banho e algumas ataduras. L encarava o mau humor de Misa pensando em ligar para Watari atrás de uma carona de volta à sede, um bolo de morango... E sim, ataduras talvez fossem necessárias também. Mas, antes de tudo...

Ele caminhou em direção a Misa. " Foi um comportamento muito imaturo, Misa-san. Peço desculpas."

Misa assentiu esperando a vez de Raito.

"Pare de chorar, Misa" Raito finalmente colocara seus pés para funcionarem. Detestava fazer este ritual. Detestava ter de confortar Misa por bobagens, coisas incrivelmente idiotas femininas. Mas ele engoliu seu ego e fez exatamente isso.

Misa enxugou suas lágrimas. "Da próxima vez, Misa não vai a encontro algum enquanto Raito for cruel e Ryuuzaki-san fizer disso um negócio. "

Os dois homens relutantemente concordaram.

Watari conseguiu chegar lá por volta de três minutos. Ele pagou os danos e os dirigiu de volta para a sede onde Misa cuidava das feridas de ambos. Soichiro parecia preocupado com seu filho e repreendeu um pouco L pelo que ele fez. Quando se virou para falar com Aizawa, L sussurrou maldosamente para Raito. "Então, quer dizer que o papai te ajuda nas suas brigas, Raito-kun? Muito interessante."

"Ryuuzaki-san! "

" Por tanto que o meu velho não vire um Alfred e venha me salvar em um Batmóvel... "

"Raito!" Misa estava ficando esgotada.

" Isso não acabou, Ryuuzaki! "

" Porque você não vai se foder, é isso não é, Raito-kun? "

* * *

Escrito por Cooper Writer Crafter. Traduzido e adaptado por ElleAmane.  
todos os direitos resevados a Obata Takeshi e Ohba Tsugumi_**. ©  
**_


	7. Caribbean Associations

7º- Associações no Caribe.

"Gostaria de pedir gentilmente que você girasse um pouco à sua esquerda, Raito-kun. "

"Eu o faria se pudesse Ryuuzaki, mas estou preso nessa posição. "

"Raito-kun estava animado para esse dia especial. "

"Eu não teria ficado assim se você não tivesse insistido em fixar essa maldita coisa, em primeiro lugar. "

Raito era um homem tolerante, mas L sempre dava um jeito de tirá-lo do sério. Eles vinham discutindo desde que ambos ficaram presos nas algemas.  
L queria ver sua CPU antes, mas Raito se recusara a se mover já que ele estava ocupado verificando a conta do grupo Yotsuba. L seguiu a sua maneira ainda tentando fazer o que queria, fazendo assim Raito cair da sua cadeira. O adolescente chiou tentando levantar, L não percebeu sua queda até virar a sua direita e encontrar Raito no meio do caminho, as correntes amarradas em um nó.  
Raito tentou se endireitar, mas acabou pegando o caminho errado e torcendo ainda mais as correntes, fazendo com que os nós se tornassem improváveis de desatar. Sem mencionar que estavam perigosamente perto um do outro. Raito tinha seu braço em torno da cintura de L assim como o homem mais velho tinha suas costas viradas para Raito. Ficaram ali, sentados descontentes no chão.

"Raito-kun deveria ter sido apenas generoso e ter oferecido assistência. "

"Você deveria apenas ter engasgado com o seu bolinho." Raito murmurou por cima da sua respiração.

"Acredito que eu não deveria ter ouvido isso, mas como sua boca está próxima ao meu ouvido, eu ouvi Raito-kun. "

"Eu queria que ouvisse isso alta e claramente, Ryuuzaki."

"Entendo. Mais alguma coisa? "

"Eu quero dar um soco em você de novo. "

"Nesta posição? Eu mal conseguiria chutar o seu rosto direito, Raito-kun. "

Raito revirou os olhos. "Devíamos chamar Watari. "

"De fato." L tentava lentamente apertar o botão. Raito compreendia facilmente, mas a sensação de seus corpos se chocando era um inferno para ele. Ontem, dissera a namorada que se fosse gay, teria dormido com L. Raito estremeceu com o pensamento.

"Enviei uma mensagem à Watari, Raito-kun. Parece que estamos sozinhos aqui."

" E os outros? Tenho certeza que Otou-san está por perto."

"Você quer realmente que eles nos vejam nessa posição, Raito-kun?"

"Ah, você com vergonha Ryuuzaki? O grande L?"

" Eu nos algemei e sofri acusações de perversão. Você acha que eu quero dar a Misa-san outro motivo para me desprezar?"

Raito tentou tirar seu braço da cintura de L, mas desistiu. "Você é igual a uma criança imatura, Ryuuzaki. "

" Seu carinho me deixa lisonjeado, Raito-kun. "  
L se virou um pouco para trás encarando Raito, sondando-o. Seus olhos escuros se chocavam com os marrons do jovem. Eles não disseram nada por um longo tempo e então Raito desviou o olhar primeiro. Ele sempre perdia nesse jogo de olhares, Raito não era suficientemente bom em fazer as pessoas se sentirem desconfortáveis por olhar para ele. L era um especialista nessa área e não se ofendia com nada também. Tinha sido assim desde ontem quando um pulou no pescoço do outro. De alguma forma, hoje L estava de volta à sua fase lânguida e Raito voltara a paranóia, determinado a descobrir como revidar tudo o que L lhe havia feito.

As portas se abriram os fazendo olhar para cima, Misa saltitava dentro da sala procurando por eles. E então olhando para o chão, gritou com a visão que tivera.

Ninguém falou, nem mesmo uma saudação de bom dia.

Raito pigarreou. "Você quer ajudar, Misa? "

Misa caminhou apressadamente na direção deles. Ela também repreendeu L. "Safado-san, da próxima vez mantenha suas mãos longe do Raito de Misa, ok? "

"Se você observar direito, Misa-san, É Raito-kun quem está com o braço em volta de mim e não o contrário. "

Misa os ajudou a se desembaraçarem. Levou cerca de 20 minutos. Quando os dois homens finalmente puderam se esticar, Misa imediatamente puxou Raito para si falando, "Misa quer um encontro com Raito. Vai a passar a trilogia de _Piratas do caribe_ na TV a cabo hoje a noite. "

Ela se virou para L. "Por favor, Ryuuzaki-san, Raito pode passar a noite no quarto de Misa? Pode vir também. O filme é um dos favoritos de Misa!"

L coçou a cabeça com a outra mão. "Ouvi falar sobre esse filme. É bom? "  
Misa assentiu animadamente com a cabeça. "Ryuuzaki-san nunca assistiu a um filme antes com os seus amigos? "  
Um olhar de derrota passou pelas expressões de L quando ele sacudiu a cabeça. Raito teria dito um "Awww...", mas, decidiu não fazê-lo, além do quê L parecia realmente fofo quando estava tímido.  
Misa agarrou o braço de Raito. "Será divertido, Ryuuzaki-san. Vocês dois precisam de uma pausa, certo? Misa pensa que não é saudável sempre trabalhar por horas seguidas. Misa está preocupada com a saúde dos seus amigos. "

"Então você não deveria ter confiscado os meus morangos, Misa-san. "

Misa suspirou desculpando-se. "Ryuuzaki-san está certo. Misa vai compensar isso convidando você para uma festa do pijama! "  
Tanto Raito quanto L ergueram uma sobrancelha. Raito disse "Misa, isso não faz o menor sentido. "

"Será só nós três assistindo Piratas do Caribe a noite inteira, enquanto comentamos a história dos personagens. Misa realmente gostaria de ouvir uma percepção mais profunda de Raito e Ryuuzaki-san para que Misa não pareça uma idiota em volta das outras modelos, quando ela... Porque estão rindo de Misa? "

Raito e L compartilharam de uma gargalhada enquanto ouviam Misa, principalmente quando ela disse "Uma percepção mais profunda. "Misa ficou vermelha.

"Então?" Misa exigiu. "Será que Ryuuzaki-san quer passar algum tempo de qualidade com seu _tomadachi_-kun e sua _tomadachi_-san? "_(tomadachi=amigo.)_Raito olhou interrogativamente para L. L se sentia surpreso por Misa mudar de fria para quente com ele nesses últimos dias. Ele estava curioso, mas mesmo assim estava feliz por Misa estar sendo verdadeiramente agradável com ele. Mas ainda precisava manter-se protegido por precaução. Ele disse que sim.

Misa voltara ao seu quarto para ajeitar os preparativos para o evento da noite. Ela se perguntava qual traje seria adequado. Isso realmente não importava. Festa do pijama era de pijama, mas tudo o que tinha eram camisolas. Imaginou se Raito iria apenas tirar o casaco e desabotoar o colarinho da sua camisa pólo. L iria do mesmo jeito, claro, não importava a ocasião. Ela lembrou-se da foto que havia no site da universidade Toudai. Era uma foto de L e Raito fazendo o discurso de aberturam em conjunto. Misa salvara a foto e olhara chocada pela primeira vez do quanto eles eram diferentes em todas as formas possíveis.

_Raito era bonito assim como William Turner. Elizabeth amou William por um longo tempo_.

Misa traçou com o dedo o rosto de Raito na imagem. Então, desviou o olhar para o homem ao lado do seu namorado. Ele tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das calças. Seus olhos inquietos permaneciam baixos. Um pequeno sorriso rasteja lentamente por seus lábios.

_Ryuuzaki-san era Jack Sparrow. Ambos eram mentirosos loucos. Eles também não se importavam muito com a aparência pessoal._

Misa colocou a imagem entre outras recordações na caixa que usava para lembrar-se de Raito. Ela olhou para o espelho colocando um brilho labial.

_Mas novamente, Elizabeth gostava de Jack Sparrow também, não era?_

Misa fitou o seu reflexo.

_E ela o beijou antes de dizer adeus._

Ela decidiu não pensar muito sobre isso.

_Além do mais, Elizabeth e Will ainda terminavam juntos.  
_  
Na sala principal, L mantinha os olhos na tela, observando Misa aplicar seu habitual tom de brilho labial e finalmente contemplar o que havia feito no espelho. L perguntou-se sobre o que ela estava pensando e se ele fazia parte dos seus pensamentos.  
Vergonhoso admitir, mas ele desejou que ela estivesse pensando nele.

A noite chegou rapidamente, assim Raito e L saíram juntos para o quarto de Misa. Eles abriram a porta e como o esperado, Misa já havia estabelecido as almofadas no chão, assim como a TV já estava ligada. Havia também preparado lanches. Ela os cumprimentou calorosamente com um abraço nos dois. Raito estava despontado por ela não estar usando roupas mais reveladoras. Seria divertido vê-la fazer com que L assistisse a um filme estúpido de pirata. Raito tentou esconder seu desalento.

Misa lançou-se sobre ele, rindo quando ele recuou para evitá-la. L olhava para os dedos dos pés arrastando-os contra o chão enquanto seguia Raito que era puxado por Misa para sentar-se no sofá.  
Os dois rapazes olharam em volta. A mesa estava cheia de junk food e doces que nunca pensaram que Misa permitiria o consumo (Afinal, ela se queixava de engordar).  
Raito fez uma careta tentando se manter longe do abraço amoroso de Misa. L, no entanto, se divertia tentando abri o frasco preto e laranja de M&Ms  
A menina loura havia preparado cuidadosamente a noite. Ela mantinha os braços em volta de Raito à força, L se sentara à esquerda de Raito, mastigando qualquer coisa doce que podia pegar. O filme já estava começando.

"Ah o Orlando Bloom é tão gato, não é Raito?" Misa comentou em tom animado. Raito simplesmente grunhiu em resposta. Ele realmente não queria assistir a esse filme idiota.

"Então esse é o capitão Jack Sparrow?" L perguntou. "Esse sujeito é interessante. "  
Misa riu ruidosamente. Raito se virou para olhá-la enquanto falava. "Engraçado que Ryuuzaki-san pense assim. Misa estava lembrando que o Capitão Jack age como Ryuuzaki-san às vezes. "

"Ah?" L se inclinou, pousando o queixo sobre os joelhos, os olhos maiores. Raito olhou para a tela da televisão e sorriu.

"Sim, até mesmo o delineador está lá. "

"Eu não uso cosméticos, Raito-kun. "

"Eu não estava querendo comentar, mas ele tem gestos com os dedos que são bem característicos. E ele é definitivamente estranho. "

"Eu sou estranho? "L perguntou como se nunca lhe ocorrera que chupar o dedo, sentar igual a um feto e segurar as coisas com dois dedos não parecesse estranho a todos. Misa riu enquanto Raito ria baixinho.

"Ryuuzaki-san é mais do que estranho. Ryuuzaki-san é peculiar. "

Os dois homens a encararam. Misa corou. "O que foi? Usei o termo errado? "

"Na verdade, peculiar está certo." Raito respondeu, piscando. _Tem alguma enciclopédia em algum lugar desse pijama folgado dela?_ "Bem, sim, você está certa, Misa. Ryuuzaki é realmente uma laranja mecânica, não é Ryuuzaki? "

"Laranja mecânica?" Misa inclinou a cabeça. "É uma expressão que tem o mesmo significado de 'estranho', 'peculiar' e ' característico'?"

"De fato é, Misa-san." L mastigou o polegar voltando a sua atenção para o filme, não sabia se estava satisfeito com a resposta à sua pergunta mais cedo ou desconfortável por ser o centro das atenções.  
Raito fez o mesmo e todos eles apenas observaram em silêncio por 30 minutos.

"Misa-san, nosso suco acabou."

" Oh isso."

" Essa garota Lizzie é muito persuasiva e divertida." L dizia para Raito. Misa ouvia enquanto ia até um canto pegar mais suco. "Sua classe é exemplar. "

"Então, você gosta dela? "Raito perguntou bruscamente.

"Ela é sem dúvida uma mulher bonita e inteligente. "

"Estou perfeitamente de acordo. A atriz é muito atraente, não? "

"Sim, ela é, Raito-kun. Será que ela se qualifica no seu tipo, talvez?"

Antes que Raito pudesse responder, Misa dissera imediatamente, "Apenas Misa é do tipo de Raito!"

L olhou para Misa enquanto ela entregava-lhe seu suco. "Misa-san se assemelha a Lizzie. "

" Claro." Raito usava o sarcasmo, mas Misa encarou como o outro sentido e o abraçou, quase o fazendo engasgar com sua batata chip.

"E Misa pensa que Raito é o arrojado Will. "

"De fato, Misa-san!"

Raito revirou os olhos. Misa acrescentou: "E Ryuuzaki-san é o capitão Jackie? "

"Hai!" L tomou mais um gole do suco com satisfação. "Nós três podemos substituir os amadores deste filme. Você não acha, Raito-kun?"

Os cantos dos lábios de Raito se contraíram. "Espere até chegarmos na parte dois. Há um toque de romance lá, se bem me lembro."

"Então você já tinha visto a trilogia?"

"Bem, não que eu tenha gostado." Raito respondeu defensivamente. "Sayu gosta. Eu a acompanhei algumas vezes ao cinema. E ela me pediu para assistir com ela todos os filmes Piratas do Caribe. É uma coisa de irmãos, você sabe. "

"Sim, sei." L voltou seus olhos novamente para o filme. "Lizzie também é uma incrível lutadora. "

"Você gosta de chamá-la por esse apelido, é tão próximo assim?" Raito provocou.

"Não." L respondeu simplesmente. "É um nome muito comum na Inglaterra. E 'Lizzie' é o apelido para ele. É mais curto e prático. "

"Claro." Raito sorriu. "E você conheceu alguma 'Elizabeth' em... "

"Não vamos discutir isso, Raito-kun. "

"Conte para Misa! Ela é a namorada de Ryuuzaki-san? Conte para Misa! "

"Não, Misa-san." L respondeu em tom aborrecido. "Eu nem mesmo tenho amigos, e muito menos mulheres. "

"Eu sou seu amigo." Raito tentou não dar uma risada de travessura.

"Ora, muito obrigado, Raito-kun." L respondeu no mesmo tom aborrecido. "Podemos direcionar essa conversa para algo mais importante... Talvez o porquê do Barbosa ser um idiota e cair nessa armadilha?"

"Oh tinha que acontecer de alguma maneira. É assim que a história continua."

"Oh não, eles vão enforcar o Jackie!"

"Jackie." Raito repetiu. "Agora vamos dar apelidos? Ok, William poderia virar Willie. "

"Lizzie, Jackie, Willie." L enumerou. "Que gênios nós somos. "

"Uh-huh" Raito assistiu a Will resgatando Jack e depois proclamando seu amor por Elizabeth. Misa estava, obviamente, gostando e torcendo ruidosamente. Talvez ela fosse daquele tipo de observadores. Graças a Deus, eles não estavam em um cinema. Ou Raito iria cavar um buraco e se jogar lá pela humilhação.

Após os créditos rolarem os comerciais começaram a passar. Misa voltando-se para Raito, disse em sua perfeita imitação do sotaque inglês de Elizabeth. " Ele não é um ferreiro. Ele é um pirata. "

Ela o beijou. Raito não recusou. Se ele mantivesse o bom humor de Misa ela estaria pronta para obedecê-lo. Então a beijou de volta tentando aproveitar.

"Bravo." L bateu palmas silenciosamente depois que o beijo terminou.

"Você terá a sua vez." Raito comeu uma batata frita.

"Ah?"

"Certo, Misa?"

Misa fez uma careta. "Misa não..."

"A parte dois." Raito disse simplesmente. "Você não viu isso?"

Misa mudou repentinamente a sua expressão e confirmou que o fez. "Misa se lembra agora. "  
"E assim prosseguimos." Raito tentou esconder seu sorriso.

O baú da morte iniciou-se com os mesmos elementos de aventura e romance. L ficou impressionado com a escolha do figurino, efeitos e cenas de luta. De alguma forma, isso o fez lembrar-se da Inglaterra, disse ele. Foi também a primeira vez que os outros dois o ouviram rir. Seus olhos brilharam bastante quando ele o fez. Raito riu junto e fitou Misa ao ver que ela estava encarando L com aquele ar de adoração em seu rosto. É como se ela estivesse vendo como o charmoso detetive anti-social podia ser. Raito sabia que ele poderia simplesmente juntá-los e...

Eles passaram quase três horas assistindo agora. O segundo filme chegou ao seu final e a cena que Raito tanto esperava passou. Lá no navio, Elizabeth relutante em dizer adeus a Jack Sparrow, capturou sua boca em um beijo proibido que Will viu. Então, fugiu enquanto Jack Sparrow sacava sua espada e era engolido pelo grande monstro.  
Quando os créditos começaram a rolar novamente, L disse. "Então Jackie vai voltar? Barbossa estava vivo e agora está do seu lado, que interessante. "

"Misa" Raito disse simplesmente.

A menina loura imediatamente entendeu. Ela se levantou caminhando em direção a L se inclinando e começando rapidamente a beijá-lo. L não separou seus lábios, seus olhos estavam abertos. Ele a empurrou um pouco virando a cabeça. "Não, Misa-san. Isso é inapropriado. "

Misa parecia machucada. Ela o olhou e então olhou para Raito.

"Raito-kun." A voz de L era fria e firme. "Quero passar mais tempo com você e Misa-san sem me preocupar com suas armações baixas. Por favor, abstenha Misa-san de fazer coisas que diminuam a nossa tranqüilidade. Você não iria querer lutar comigo de novo, Raito-kun. "

Raito piscou. "Ah, eu só quero chutar o seu traseiro novamente na calçada. "

"Você não vai, garanto. "

"Você acha que só porque sabe capoeira eu vou perder facilmente pra você?"

"Podemos apenas assistir o último filme em paz? Misa vai se comportar agora!"  
Ela sentou-se ao lado de Raito e eles assistiram ao filme em silêncio novamente.  
Enquanto passava a parte em que todos duelam, Raito levantou-se dizendo "Você é o maior idiota que eu já conheci Ryuuzaki. "

L mal o olhou. Raito ficou na sua frente para enfrentá-lo. "Você está bloqueando a minha visão, Raito-kun. Esta cena de luta é promissora. "

"Então lute comigo, e vamos fazer igual." Raito cerrou os punhos se preparando para a briga. "Eu não vou esperar mais. "

"Raito!Ryuuzaki-san, por favor!"

L suspirou finalmente olhando para o menino mais novo. "Você é uma parte complicada do trabalho Yagami-kun. "

Ele preguiçosamente colocou os pés no chão, mas ao invés de atingir o solo, girou o corpo chutando o pé no ar, em linha reta na direção de Raito. Raito o viu chegando e o bloqueou com os braços cobrindo o rosto. Então socou L. L se esquivou o chutando na barriga. Raito caiu, mas graças as correntes ambos caíram juntos. As algemas estavam enroladas novamente. Eles pararam de trocar golpes graças ao acontecido. Desta vez, mal se moviam na sua posição atual. L estava em cima de Raito bastante desconfortável.

"Temos que nos livrar dessas algemas quando formos lutar da próxima vez."

"Não haverá próxima vez, Raito-kun. "

"Ninguém ganhou ainda!"

"Eu gostaria de assistir o filme agora, por favor. "

"Tanto faz, idiota. "

Misa tinha as mãos nos quadris, repreendendo-os. "Olha o que vocês dois fizeram em si mesmos. "

"Misa, você pode... "

"Não!"Misa sentou-se pegando um donut e mordendo furiosamente. "Misa vai deixar os dois sofrendo por terem se comportado mal. "

Raito grunhiu de frustração. Mas ele ainda podia jogar com o lado fraco dela. Com a mão livre, pegou um punhado do cabelo de L o puxando para perto, seus narizes se tocaram. Misa ofegou. L levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto Raito passava a língua ligeiramente pelo lábio superior de L. Misa trovejou rapidamente tentando soltá-los do emaranhado. Raito estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Agora, tudo que tinha que fazer era arrastar o imbecil do Ryuuzaki para o banheiro para lavar sua boca.  
"Safado!" Misa repreendeu L. "Mantenha-se longe do Raito da Misa. "

L retrucou grosseiramente: 'Você está cega, Amane-san? Você não viu que foi ele que tentou nos envolver em preliminares sem o meu consentimento também? Ele praticamente me molestou e eu vou apagar esse sorriso do seu rosto, Raito-kun. "

Raito nem sequer se preocupou em esconder o sorriso e disse irritante. "Ah, Ryuuzaki. Quando você vai ver que tudo o que eu faço é pelo espírito da nossa amizade? "

Os olhos de L escureceram, as pupilas desaparecendo. "Eu não vou mais tolerar esse comportamento, Raito-kun. "  
No outro canto, agarrou o pulso de Misa, e antes que ela pudesse se esquivar L já havia prendido na outra extremidade sua algema a segurando firmemente. A mandíbula de Raito caiu. _O que...?_

"Você me deixou sem escolha, Raito-kun. "

Misa nunca o olhara mais feliz. Ela estava algemada à Raito! Essa era a melhor forma de ser presa, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre. "Isso significa que Misa tem Raito só pra ela? "

_Deuses, não! Idiota. Merda. Porra._

"Sim, Misa-san, mas eu ainda monitorarei constantemente suas atividades e os seguirei. "  
Raito não podia dizer nada. A parte do seu cérebro responsável pela linguagem ainda tentava buscar as palavras adequadas. L não o esperou. Voltou para o sofá tentando recuperar o atraso do filme. Misa abraçou Raito sacudindo as algemas.

"Nós vamos poder tomar banho juntos, Raito! "

_Vai se danar! Eu podia ser o Kira e matar essas duas cabeças ocas._

"Você é bem vindo, Raito-kun. "

Os olhos claros eram como punhais afiados e ele finalmente se tornou capaz de falar. "Você trouxe o inferno para si mesmo agora, Ryuuzaki."

"Raito não está ok com Misa..."

"Cale a boca, eu não quero lidar com vocês dois ao mesmo tempo."

"Raito..."

"Misa, não me empurre!" Raito levantou-se arrastando Misa junto. Ele caminhou em direção a L, que cantarolava algo inaudível.

"Isso é uma guerra, Ryuuzaki. "

L sorriu infantilmente, olhando para os dedos dos pés. "E não tem sido desde sempre, Raito-kun?" 

* * *

Escrito por Cooper Writer Crafter. Traduzido e adaptado por ElleAmane.  
todos os direitos resevados a Obata Takeshi e Ohba Tsugumi_**. ©  
**_


End file.
